Romance In Bloom
by jhansikirani17025
Summary: After the events in Girl Meets Home For The Holidays Maya decides that she wants to date Joshua and that she wants to ask him out. How will Riley feel about this? {My first GMW oneshot turned story} COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 Asking Him Out

**A/N: I got inspired for this story after watching Girl Meets Home For The Holidays where Joshua said to Maya, "Wow you grew up gorgeous" and then Maya smiled. I absolutely loved Joshaya after that episode and I hope they start dating if possible. So I hope you guys like this! I made this as a oneshot but if you guys want I could turn it in to a story. So if I get a lot of reviews to make it into a story then It'll be a story!**

* * *

Riley was in her room thinking about what happened between Maya and Joshua after Joshua came to visit.

She thought it was sweet of her uncle to say that Maya grew up gorgeous but then she felt a little bit weird about it. Having Maya for an aunt would be cool but just a little bit weird.

Riley was lost in her thoughts and didn't see see her window opening and Maya crawling inside.

"Hey Riley What's up?" Maya asked her.

Riley didn't hear her.

"RILES!" Maya yelled across Riley's room.

"Huh? What Maya when did you get here?" Riley asked looking confused.

"Like 2 minutes ago. You didn't hear me opening the window?" Maya asked.

"No I guess I was lost in thinking about something" Riley said.

"About what?" Maya asked curious.

"About Joshua" Riley said.

"Yeah. About Joshua Riley. Um.. I have something to tell you about Joshua" Maya says scratching her neck not really sure of how to tell Riley what she wants to tell her.

"What is it?" Riley asks.

"I like Joshua and I want to ask him out" Maya says quickly hoping that Riley wouldn't be mad at her.

Riley slaps Maya across her face. Maya puts her hand up to her left cheek where a bruise just started to form.

"I'm sorry Maya just go from here. JUST GO RIGHT NOW!" Riley yelled at her.

Maya did as she was told obeying her friend. She left Riley's room quickly through her door and then out of the apartment and back to her house.

Riley shut the door and went back to her bed. How could Maya ask her this? That she likes Joshua and that she wants to ask him out? Riley couldn't believe this. I mean yeah they've been good friends for a long time but them dating? There's a 2 year age difference between them for crying out loud! It would just look weird.

And what if their date went well? Then it would turn into them getting married and then Maya becoming Riley and Auggie's aunt. That would just be kinda of weird.

But then Riley thought practically for a minute.

I mean Joshua is the nicest guy in the world and he's family so he'd never hurt Maya. And they've known each other for a long time so it's not like it wouldn't work out or they would end up breaking up. She and Maya have been best friends for a long time so she wouldn't even try to hurt Joshua either. Also it was normal for their to be a 2 to 3 year age difference up or down in couples. Like mom and dad for example. They were just one year apart so it was normal.

Now Riley realised what she has to do. She got out her phone and called Maya.

"Maya can you come over?" Riley asked through the phone.

"Sure yeah on my way" Maya said and hung up. Three minutes later Maya crawled in through Riley's window and landed in her bedroom.

Maya walked towards Riley.

"Hey" She says.

"Hey" Riley replies.

"Maya I'm sorry for slapping you like that. I didn't mean it. I was just..Surprised when you told me everything about Joshua" Riley said feeling guilty.

"It's okay Riles I'm not mad at you. I don't blame you for being mad like that. It's fine" Maya said forgiving Riley.

"Good and after I thought about for a little bit I permit you to date Joshua" Riley said to Maya.

"What Really?" Maya asked surprised.

"Yeah really" Riley said smiling.

"Yay! Thank you thank you Riley!" Maya said cheerfully jumping up and down.

"No problem bestie. Now come to the main room with me" Riley said.

Riley and Maya walked out of Riley's bedroom and into the main room of the Matthew's apartment.

Unbeknowest to Maya Riley had texted Joshua to come over to the apartment.

"So what are we waiting for?" Maya asks a bit confused.

"Just wait a second Maya. In 3..2..1" Riley counted off and Joshua came bursting in through the door out of breath.

Joshua came inside out of breath.

"I got here as quick as I could Riley. What's the big emergency?" Joshua asks while standing in the doorway.

Riley walks Maya over to where Joshua was standing.

"Riley what is this? What are you doing?" Maya asks confused of what Riley was trying to do.

"I'm doing my duty and my right now ask him" Riley told Maya.

Maya took a deep breath and started, "Um..Joshua will you go out with me?" Maya asks not meeting Joshua's gaze and looking at the ground a bit nervous.

"I thought you'd never ask" Joshua said and smiled cutely at Maya.

Maya walked over to Joshua smiling.

They both stood in the doorway where Riley told Joshua, "Be home by 6" in a strict mom tone who was letting her daughter go on a date for the first time.

"Yes mom we will" Maya says to her "mother" in a mocking tone.

Joshua and Maya walk out of the apartment. Maya sticks her arm back and does a thumbs up to Riley. Riley does a thumbs up back. Riley smiled at her and Joshua walking out.

Riley closed the door once they were out. She turned and went back in to the apartment and thought happily, "Maybe having Maya for an aunt won't be so bad" with a smile at them both.

* * *

XOXO

~jhansikirani17025


	2. Chapter 2 First Date

**A/N: Well even though I only got a few reviews so far I figured that you guys would want it to be a full story so I decided to do it. And since I'm winter break started Saturday I'll be able to update more often. YAY! And I don't own the song that I put in this chapter but if your a rusher and love Big Time Rush then you'll know what song this is! And if you love Big Time Rush and Girl Meets World then we're going to be really good friends because I love both of them so much.**

* * *

Joshua and Maya were out of Riley's apartment and were walking towards the elevator.

"So how long have you been liking me?" Joshua asks Maya.

**_That's when I saw you for the first time_**  
**_And I was paralyzed_**

"I guess ever since I saw you for the first time back in Philly when me and Riley came to visit you guys when we were little" Maya said blushing slightly.

"Interesting" Joshua says.

"So what about you? When did you first start liking me?" Maya asks Joshua when they reached the elevator. She pressed the button and they both walked in.

**_You, you walked into the room_**  
**_On a Friday afternoon_**  
**_That's when I saw you for the first time_**  
**_And I was paralyzed_**

"That moment when you first walked through the front door with Riley and everyone. My heart started ticking and I couldn't take my eyes off of you. Then it started more when you fought with me for the TV remote and we both landed on the floor and then Riley had to break us up" Joshua said chuckling at the memory.

"Haha yeah I remember we fought for almost half an hour and then finally Riley broke us up" Maya said chuckling also.

"Yup. So where are you taking me for our very first date ?" Joshua asks.

"I decided a movie and then a walk through Central park. That fine with you Joshie?" Maya asked teasingly.

"Yes it's fine with me Maya" Joshua said smiling.

The elevator doors opened and both of them walked out and then out of the apartment building. They headed to the movies first. Joshua let Maya pick the movie and she picked MockingJay. He paided for the tickets and they headed inside.

Maya went to the snack area and bought one large popcorn and a large soda.

The man handed her their snacks and she walked back to Joshua.

"I'm ready" Maya says holding the snacks.

"Okay let's go" Joshua says.

Joshua and Maya walked into the the theater and chose the seats in the back. They sat down and the movie started. About 2 hours later the movie ended.

Maya and Joshua then walked to Central Park for the second half of their date.

They walked down a trail that went through the center of Central Park and wrapped around it. With benches there every 2-3 feet.

The walk went for about half an hour in comfortable silence and just enjoting the nature and scenery around them. Maya's feet had started to get tired so they decided to sit on the bench and rest for a little bit.

The weather was starting to turn a bit chilly and Maya had forgotten to bring a jacket. She started shivering.

"C-C-COLD" She said through her chattering teeth. She was rubbing her arms vigorously up and down trying to get warm. Joshua saw that Maya was cold and gave her his jacket.

"Here" Joshua said and took off his jacket and wrapped it around Maya.

"Thanks Josh" Maya said with a smile clutching his jacket.

"Maya I've really liked you for a long time and after this awesome first date I was wondering..Will you be my girlfriend?" Joshua asked her.

"Oh my god YES! YES YES Josh!" Maya said excitedly and hugged Joshua tightly.

Joshua leaned in and placed his lips on Maya's lips. Maya not knowing what was happening leaned in too and placed her lips on Joshua's lips. Maya moaned. The kiss was full of vigor and passion and sweetness. They both felt electricty running through themselves.

It was going to go longer but they had to come up for air. They broke apart. Grinning at each other. It felt like a thousand sparks filling up their whole bodies.

"W-W-WOW that was WoW" Maya said at a loss of words at what had just happened.

"Yeah that was something" Joshua said blushing.

"Yeah" Maya said still a bit surprised at everything.

"Now I would do it again but.." Joshua said but then cut himself off by getting startled at the time on his watch.

"Oh my god it's almost 10 minutes before six. We have to get home or else I'm going to get yelled at and be in trouble by your "mom" Joshua said startled at the time.

"Yeah your right and I'm going to get grounded for two weeks if we're late. Let's go" Maya said quickly and got up from the bench. Joshua got up quickly and they both ran back to their building quickly so they both wouldn't get yelled at.

Riley was pacing back and forth in the main room wondering where Maya and Joshua were. It was almost six and they weren't back yet. She had specifically told Joshua to bring Maya back by six and no later.

And if they were late they were going to have an angry Riley and a grounding. Suddenly the door opened in a flash and Riley quickly turned around and saw a panting Joshua and Maya in the doorway hunched over trying to catch their breath.

Joshua and Maya lifted themselves up and saw a slight angry Riley walking towards them.

"Okay before you say anything it's 5:59 technically so we're not late. So you can't yell at us" Joshua said before Riley was about to scold them.

"Point taken Josh" Riley said with her arms folded across her chest looking proud at her very smart uncle.

"Yeah and I don't get a grounding" Maya added also.

"Okay no grounding" Riley said.

"Awesome" Maya said smiling.

"Now I have to get back to the hotel before I get yelled at by mom and dad. By Riley." Joshua said and made his way towards Maya.

"I'll call you later. Okay?" Joshua whispered in Maya's ear and kissed her on the cheek. Maya started blushing and nodded. Joshua took his jacket off of Maya and went out the door and back to the hotel.

"Okay now I have two questions. 1) Did something happen on the date? And 2) Why were you wearing Josh's jacket?" Riley asked with suspicion at what Joshua did and why Maya was blushing.

"Shut up! I'll tell you everything in your room" Maya said mad at Riley.

Riley nodded and she and Maya went in to her bedroom.

Riley locked the door once they were inside and they sat in the bay window area.

"So here's what we did. I took him to go see Mockingjay and he paid for the tickets. The movie was awesome. Then we took a walk through Central Park and I asked him stuff like 'When did you first start liking me?' and stuff like that and everything. We got tired after half an hour so we sat on one of the benches and took a rest break. I was feeling cold and shivering and Joshua gave me his jacket. Then he asked me in a kind of nervous if I wanted to be his girlfriend and I said 'Yes' and then we kissed" Maya said explaining everything to Riley that had happened on the date.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! I'm so happy Maya that everything went well and that Josh asked you to be his girlfriend!" Riley was saying excitedly.

"I know you are Riley" Maya said feeling happy.

Riley hugged Maya after hearing the good news. They let go after a few seconds. Riley was smiling at looking at how happy Maya was. She felt happy seeing her best friend happy.

Maya felt really happy about everything that had happened and she felt like she was on cloud nine. Everything was going great.


	3. Chapter 3 Outraged

**Chapter 3**

A few days later after their first date Riley, Maya and Joshua were all hanging out together in the living room playing with Riley's new Twister Rave skip it.

"Alright Josh it's your turn" Maya said handing the skip it to Josh.

"No No I'm not doing Skip It. I'm horrible at it" Josh said refusing to take the Skip It.

"Maya I think Josh just needs to see how we do it. Give me it" Riley told Maya.

Maya nodded and gave the Skip It to Riley. Riley turned on the Skip It and put on her ankle. 'Glow' by Britt Nicole started playing.

Riley was practically a professional when it came to playing Skip It. She could do it perfectly without stopping. After ten minutes of doing it she stopped as her feet were getting tired. Riley took it off and handed it back to Maya.

"See Josh? It's not so hard. It's easy" Riley said nonchalantly as it was the easiest thing ever.

"No it's not Riles. Your a girl. It's easier for girls to do this type of thing" Josh said not wanting to use the Skip It.

"Riley I'll show Josh how to Skip It like a pro" Maya said and put in on her ankle. She turned it on and started. Maya was just as good of a pro as Riley. She could do it perfectly without stopping.

Ten minutes later Maya stopped as her feet were also tired.

(Playing with a Skip It can really tire yourself out.)

She took the it off and held it in front of Joshua.

"It's that simple. Take it or leave it. Or is Joshua Matthews a chicken?" Maya was saying with trash talk and doing the 'Chicken' noises and hand motions.

"I'll show you Hart who's a chicken. Give me it" Joshua said in a strong tone and snatched the Skip It from Maya. Joshua turned it and put it around his ankle. After watching both Riley and Maya do it Joshua figured that he got it.

He did it perfectly. Riley and Maya were both impressed.

"I gotta say Matthews you've got the moves" Maya said impressed at Joshua.

"Of course what can I say? I'm a Matthews after all. And I've got those after my little sister" Joshua said being boastful.

Riley came over to Joshua and put her arm around him.

"Sorry Maya but I'm on Josh's side. I'm a Matthews after all" Riley said.

"2 to 1 we win!" Joshua said cheering and doing the 'We won and you lost' dance.

Maya did a 'I hate you so much right now' face at both of them.

Riley walked back to Maya and said, "He looks so happy and adorable dancing let him have this moment."

Maya looked at Joshua and then back at Riley and said, "Okay your right. I'll cream him in the next round."

Joshua stopped dancing after a few minutes and then became serious. He walked over to Maya.

"Maya I think it's time we tell everyone that we're dating. If they find out from somebody else then it won't be good" Joshua said seriously.

"Yeah your right. Let's do it" Maya said.

"I'll call mom and dad here. Riley you get Cory and Topanga" Joshua told to Riley.

"Okay Josh" Riley said.

Joshua took out his phone and called Alan and Amy.

He told them to come over to the apartment as soon as possible.

Joshua closed his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Okay they'll be here in 10 minutes. Go get Cory and Topanga here" Joshua told both Riley and Maya.

"Okay Josh" Riley said and then went to go to her mom and dad's room. Riley was tugging Cory and Topanga out of their room by their hands.

"Riley what is this about?" Cory asks.

"Wait a minute dad" Riley said.

Riley led both of them to the couch and sat them down.

"What is this about Riley?" Topanga now asks.

"Family meeting just wait" Riley said.

"Do you what this is about Topanga?" Cory whispers to Topanga.

"I don't know Cory" Topanga says not knowing what's happening.

Riley walked over to where Joshua and Maya were waiting at the door.

"Are they here yet?" Riley asked Joshua.

"No not yet. Just wait" Joshua said.

And then the door opened and Alan and Amy were there.

Joshua grabbed both of them by the arms and pulled them to the couch next to Cory and Topanga.

"What is this about Cory" Alan asked his son.

"I don't know dad" Cory said.

Joshua walked to Maya and stood next to her.

"The reason for this family meeting is because-" Joshua started and put his arm around Maya.

"Me and Maya are dating" Joshua finished. Gasps went from all of the parents faces.

"What?!" Cory and Alan both screamed out and stood up.

Cory walks to Joshua and pulls him away from Maya.

"You-You're dating that?" Cory asks and points to Maya.

"Hey!" Maya exclaims.

"You're my sweet and adorable and good baby brother. She's bad. Good and bad DON'T mix!" Cory screams and throws his hands up in the air.

"But Cory-" Josh try's to interupt but Cory cuts him off.

Cory now starts pacing back and forth frantically in the living room.

"I've met the world already. You haven't. And I know to take on the world you need someone like Topanga. You can't take on the world with somebody like that!" Cory exclaims and points to Maya again.

"Hey!" Maya exclaims again.

"No offence Maya" Cory says.

"But Cory you let Riley and Maya be friends. There sisters practically. And Riley's good even though Maya's a bit bad" Joshua says.

"That's different. I allowed their friendship cause I knew Riley would be a good influence on her. But I'm not letting you be with that thing" Cory says and points to Maya.

"My little baby bro dating that thing. No no no. I'm not going to let this happen. He can't be dating that thing. I won't allow it" Cory says mumbling to himself.

"Maya I'm sorry but please leave right now" Cory said trying to figure things out.

Maya obeyed Cory and then left the apartment.

"As for you Joshua I'll deal with you in a minute. Go to Riley's room" Cory commanded.

Joshua nodded and went to Riley's room.

Topanga walked over to Cory and put her hand on his shoulder.

"What are yu going to do about this Cory?" Topanga asks him.

"I know what to do Topanga" Cory says reassuringly.

Cory then left the living room and went to Riley's bedroom to talk with Josh.

Cory entered and locked the door behind him. He went to the bay window and sat next to Josh.

"Josh you have to break up with Maya" Cory says seriously.

"What?!" Josh asks surprised.


	4. Chapter 4 Bad News

**Chapter 4**

"Yes Josh you have to break up with her" Cory said.

"But. . . . But why?" Josh asked confused. He didn't know why Cory was asking him this or even how to respond to it.

"Don't ask me questions I'm telling you to" Cory said sternly.

"Alright Big Bro I'll do it tomorrow" Joshua said with a sigh.

"Thanks baby bro and I know you might be mad and angry with me but I'm doing this for your own good. Trust me" Cory said with a hand on Joshua's shoulder to make sure he was okay.

Joshua didn't say anything he stayed quiet. Cory took that as his cue to leave.

(The next morning)

Riley and Maya were up bright and early at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

Suddenly the door to the apartment opened and there was Joshua standing in the doorway.

Riley heard the door open and a surprise look came on her face.

She and Maya got up from the table and went to the door to see what Josh was doing here.

"Hey Uncle Josh What's up?" Riley asked casually as she made it to the door.

"Nothing much Riles just thought I'd drop in. Um. . Riles Can you go into your room for a few minutes I need to talk to Maya in private" Joshua said to Riley.

"Sure Josh" Riley said and followed her uncle's orders. She went to her room so they could talk.

Joshua waited till Riley left and then he started talking.

He grabbed Maya's hands and started talking.

"Maya there's something I have to tell you" Josh said quietly.

"What is it Josh? Is anything wrong?" Maya asked concerned.

"I. . . I. . . . . .I" Josh was trying to say it but he couldn't find the right words. He hated to do this but he had no choice but to.

"What is it Josh? Come on you can tell me" Maya said reassuringly.

"I'm breaking up with you" Josh said sighing.

"WHA-WHA-WHAT? Why?" Maya said surprised. Her breathing was becoming faster. All doors came crashing down on her.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you" Josh said sadly.

"Why?" Maya asked.

"I just can't" Joshua said.

"How can you do this Josh?" Maya asked sadly while staring at Joshua's eyes.

"I'm sorry Maya I hated to do this and I didn't want to. I didn't mean to hurt you like this" Josh said sadly.

Maya didn't say anything and let go of Joshua's hands.

"I'm sorry. I really am" Joshua said apologizing.

Maya felt that she was about to cry. Since Maya didn't say anything Joshua felt that as his cue to leave.

He turned and started towards the door. He opened the door and walked out of the apartment. To Joshua this whole thing felt like a huge punch in the gut. He hated himself for doing this to the one that he loved.

After Joshua left Maya plopped down on the couch and started crying.

Riley heard the door close and came rushing out of her room and into the living room. She saw the sight she hated to see the most. Her sister crying.

Riley walked to the couch and saw Maya's face in her hands and hearing her crying noises.

"Maya What's wrong? Where's Josh? Why are you crying?" Riley asked concerned.

Riley sat down next to Maya and pulled her into a hug.

She started patting Maya's back in a comforting way.

"What's wrong Maya?" Riley asked again.

"J-J-JOSH broke up with me" Maya said in between sniffles.

"WHAT? Why? I thought everything was going so well" Riley said confused.

"I don't know why he wouldn't tell me" Maya said and continued crying.

"Maya it's going to be okay. Don't worry" Riley said soothingly and continued patting Maya's back to calm her down.

Maya continued crying.

_"How could Josh do this? Riley asked herself._

_"Everything was going so well with them. I've seen it in his eyes how much he loves Maya he couldn't have been the one to do this."_

_"He couldn't have the heart to. I know this much." _

Riley continued patting Maya.

_"Don't worry Maya your sister's on the case. I'll find out why Josh did this" Riley thought determinedly. _

* * *

**A/N: OMG guys you do not know how much I was crying when I was writing this. I hated to make them break up like that. *sniffle sniffle* And I know you guys hate me after this but don't worry they'll get back together. I can promise you that. And sorry for not updating in like 2 months I was busy with school and updating some of my other stories.**


	5. Chapter 5 Yelling

**Chapter 5**

Maya didn't come over to Riley's house for a few days because of the bad breakup.

But Riley was on the case to find out why Josh broke up with Maya.

Riley walked into the living room and saw her mom making breakfast.

_"Okay there's only 3 people that could have caused the breakup: Mom, dad and Farkle" Riley thought as she went through her list of possible suspects as she walked into the kitchen._

"Hey Mom what are you making for breakfast?" Riley asked causally as Topanga was flipping pancakes at the stove.

"You and your dad's favorite, blueberry pancakes" Topanga said as she flipped a cooked pancake onto the plate that was next to her.

"Awesome! Mom quick question Um. . . . Did you find out what happened between Maya and Joshua?" Riley asked her mom.

"Yeah I found out. Poor Maya must be really heartbroken. I wish there was something I could do" Topanga sighed sadly and put the last pancake on the plate.

"Okay thanks mom I'll come and eat in a few minutes, I have to go finish something important first" Riley said to Topanga satisfied with the answer she got from her.

"Sure sweetie I'll leave them on the table for you" Topanga said and walked to the table and set the plate of pancakes down with a bottle of syrup next to it with a knife and fork.

Riley smiled and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

_"Okay mom is out. She was happy that Maya and Josh were dating so it couldn't have been her. She couldn't have caused the breakup" Riley thought as she eliminated her mom from her list of possible suspects._

_"Next one up Farkle" Riley thought as the next person to interrogate._

Riley walked out of the living room, through the hallway and into her bedroom.

She locked the door to make sure no one could disturb her.

She got out her phone from the top of her dresser and dialed Farkle's number.

Farkle has been crazy about them since the first day of kindergarten when they met. He couldn't stand if somebody might have liked Maya or she started dating someone.

Riley put the phone to her ear as she waited for Farkle to pick up.

She heard the phone being picked up and then heard Farkle's breathing.

"Hey Riley What's up?" Farkle asked casually.

"Uh nothing much really. Farkle Did you hear about Maya and everything?" Riley asked sadly.

"Yeah I did. I was really upset. Maya didn't deserve that. She sweet and an awesome girl. How could Josh do that to her?" Farkle asked sincerely.

"I know and I don't know why. But thanks though Farkle. I'll see you at school on Monday" Riley said.

"Sure see you. Bye" Farkle said and hung up the phone.

Riley disconnected the call and hung up.

"_Farkle's out. He felt really upset after hearing what happened. And he feels sorry for Maya. Farkle couldn't have done it" Riley thought as she eliminated Farkle from the list._

_"Last one. Dad" Riley thought to her last possible suspect._

Riley walked out of her bedroom and into the hallway towards her mom and dad's room.

Riley walked to their door and saw it was open a crack. She figured she just go inside and not knock.

She walked in and saw her dad sitting on the bed grading History report papers for Monday.

Cory had a red pen in his left hand and holding a report in his right and scanning the paper over to see what grade it deserved. He was so busy in grading he didn't notice Riley had walked in and was standing in his room watching him.

Riley did fake coughing sounds to get his attention off of grading.

"Oh Hey Riley I'm sorry I didn't see you. I was busy grading your guy's reports" Cory's head shot up and saw Riley standing there and then apologized for not noticing Riley there.

"It's alright dad, it's no problem. I know how stressful it can get at times with grading so much stuff" Riley said reassuringly.

"Thanks Honey. Anyway Do you need help with something?" Cory asked wondering what was Riley here for.

Riley didn't say anything and just stared at her feet. She didn't really know how to ask what she wanted to ask.

Cory saw that Riley didn't say anything. Something was up. His fatherly instincts kicked in.

He immediately put his papers down and got off the bed and walked to Riley. He put his right arm around Riley and out his right hand under Riley's chin and pushed her up to make eye contact with him.

"Riley What's wrong?" Cory asked with concern.

Riley broke away and went and sat on Cory's bed.

Cory walked over to the bed and sat next to Riley.

"Dad Did you tell Josh to break up with Maya?" Riley asked Cory suspiciously.

"How did you figure that out Riley?" Cory asked Riley with surprise.

"I was able too. Now Did you?" Riley asked Cory again.

"Yeah I did" Cory replied.

"WHY? Everything was going so well Why?" Riley asked upset.

"Because I was protecting my baby brother from that devil girl you call your 'SISTER'!" Cory said angrily and stood up.

Sure yeah he did like Maya though but sometimes he thought that she was a bad influence on Riley.

Just like on the first day when Riley tried to be like her and start the 'no homework revolution.'

"Maya hasn't been answering my calls or replying to my texts she's depressed and I bet it's the same thing with Josh. Why would you want to see them like this? Why did you do this to them?" Riley screamed out at her father.

"I was doing what was best for my little brother. And if it means keeping him away from the devil child, then I'll do it" Cory yelled out at Riley.

"But dad" Riley said and started crying.

"No more buts Riley we're done with this conversation" Cory said sternly.

"But Dad. . . ." Riley repeated and continued crying.

"END OF CONVERSATION" Cory said sternly again and walked out the door of his room and slammed it behind him.

Riley looked at the door as Cory walked out and then down at her knees.

"Why Dad? Why?" She asked herself and her face slumped down.

But she knew one thing crying doesn't solve anything.

She put her face back up with and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. She had a determined look on her face now.

"Well Dad if you were the one to break them up I'll be the one to get them together. And that's a sisters promise to you Maya" Riley said with a determined look on her face.

Unbeknownst to Riley Cory was feeling guilty right now.

He stood in the hallway now outside of his room thinking about what just went down.

_"Riley I didn't mean to shout on you. I get overprotective of Josh just cause he's my baby brother" Cory thought to himself. _He hated to have shouted on Riley like that. Riley was his special one. He would never have a reason to shout on her. But today he snapped.

* * *

**A/N: How'd you like it guys? And an extra long update to make up for not updating in 2 weeks though. In the next chapter Cory will talk with Topanga about this whole thing and Topanga will make Cory see what the right thing is. And also you'll see the rest of Cory's thoughts about this whole thing.**

**Peace out guys!**

**XOXO**

**~jhansikirani17025**


	6. Chapter 6 Realization

**Chapter 6 **

(Cory and Topanga sitting in their bedroom)

"Cory, Riley told me what you did to Maya and Joshua why?" Topanga asks him.

"I was protecting Joshua, Topanga" Cory says protectively.

"But that doesn't mean you can just go around and break up his relationship" Topanga says in defensive to Joshua.

"Yes It does! I'm his big brother and I can go around and break up his relationship if I want too" Cory says defensively.

"No it doesn't Cory! Yes you are his big brother and it is your job to protect him but you can't just go and break up his relationship like that" Topanga says trying to get Cory to understand her.

"But Josh is my little brother he isn't ready to take on the world yet. He hasn't experienced yet the harshness of the world that you, me and Shawn went through. And until then I'll do whatever I can to protect him. Even if it means breaking up his first relationship" Cory explains to Topanga.

"He's 15, I think he's wise enough to make his own decision of who he's dating or not" Topanga says confidently.

"Not without my permission he isn't! Especially if it's that devil child Maya Hart" Cory said going all over protective big brother again.

"Cory, Maya's not a devil" Topanga tells him.

"Yes she is! If she's with my baby brother then YES!" Cory protests.

Cory loved Josh just as much as Shawn and sure he was being really overprotective right now but it's because he loves Josh and he wants to protect him from all the dangers the world has until he learns to take on the world like they already did.

"Cory stop it, please!" Topanga whines because Cory just went into overprotective big brother mode.

"What? What did I do?" Cory asks wondering what he did to make Topanga ask him to stop.

"Going into overprotective big brother mode. I get that you want to protect Joshua but you can't be his bodyguard 24/7 he has to do stuff on his own. Like handling a relationship" Topanga said once again trying to get through to Cory.

"But I have to Topanga! Joshua is still little and he needs someone to protect him!" Cory protests.

"Is he still little? Or are you saying that because he's still little to you but even though he'd older now?" Topanga asks Cory to make him realize something.

"UGH. . . .What-the-what. . . . . . UGH" Cory says while pretending to pull his hair out annoyed because he knows Topanga right but he doesn't want to admit it.

"Am I right? Or am I not?" Topanga asks Cory knowing she's right but knows Cory won't admit it.

"Ugh your right" Cory says annoyed that Topanga's right.

"I know I am" Topanga says with a smirk on her face.

"Stop it! This is not 'the Cory's wrong and Topanga's right show'!" Cory says angrily.

"Fine, fine, fine your right. Sorry. But you know that Josh is older know you have to let him experience the world on his own" Topanga says getting back to the topic at hand.

Cory knew that Topanga was right. He knew that Joshua was old enough to make decisions for himself but he just missed having his baby brother around and making decisions for him and protecting him when he needed to be protected.

Yes Eric was never always one of those good brothers and he would make fun of Cory from time to time but he was always there for Cory when he needed him and Cory just wanted to still feel that same way towards Joshua.

He still wanted to be there for him and protect him just like Eric did to Cory when he was little.

Cory was busy thinking about all the brotherly moments he had with Eric when he was little made a small tear come down his eye.

Topanga noticed it and became worried.

"Cory You okay?" Topanga said nudging him because he didn't say anything for a bit.

"Y-Y-YEAH I'm fine Topanga I was just thinking about all those brotherly moments I had with Eric and I started crying a little" Cory said with a bit of sniffles and wiped the tear away with the back of his hand.

"I know you miss Eric sometimes Cory" Topanga said sadly.

"Yeah but all I want is to have those same moments with Joshua. That's why I still say he's little. If he's big then we can't hang out and he has other priorities but if he's little then I can have all those moments again for a second time. I don't mean to go all overprotective big brother mode on him it's just I want us to hang out and just have those amazing moments like brothers should have. Just like all the moments I had with Shawn. And he can't do that if he's tied down" Cory said in a sad tone.

Topanga realized right now Cory was also right in his way of looking at this.

All he actually wanted right now was to spend some time with his baby brother. There was nothing wrong in that.

"Your right in that way Cory" Topanga said realizing that Cory was also right.

"So in a way I did the right thing then?" Cory asks Topanga.

"In this way you did but in another way it was wrong of you to break them up like that" Topanga said stating that he was right in 2 ways.

"I hate seeing Josh depressed and upset. How do I fix this?" Cory asks Topanga.

"Tell Joshua to get back together with Maya" Topanga tells Cory.

"But I don't want them to get back together! She's the devil child!" Cory repeats again.

"Cory this is where Josh's happiness is. If you want your baby brother to be happy this is what you have to do whether you like it or not" Topanga says telling Cory that he has to do this whether he likes it or not.

"Your right Topanga. All I want is for Joshua to be happy. And if this is where his happiness is I'll do my duty as a big brother and make sure he's happy. Thanks Topanga" Cory says smiling at her.

Cory realized that he was wrong in a bit of a way but he was also right but the point was he had to do what was right for his baby brother.

Getting them back together.

"I'm always there and happy to help Cory" Topanga says smiling back.

* * *

**How'd you like it guys?**


	7. Chapter 7 Fixing Fail

**Chapter 7 **

It was now time for Cory to get the two love birds back together. Whether he liked it or not.

Cory had called Joshua over so they could talk about this whole thing. Cory was currently pacing around in thee living room waiting for Joshua to come over. It had been ten minutes ago since he called him and Josh wasn't here yet.

"Why does Josh always have to be fashionably late?" Cory asked himself and kept looking at the front door waiting for it to be opened.

Just then the door to the apartment and there was Joshua walking in. "Hey Cor What did you want to talk to me about?" Joshua asked entering the living room.

"Let's go talk in my room it's more private there" Cory said to him.

"Okay" Joshua said and him and Cory walked out of the living room, through the hallway and into Cory's bedroom.

They both walked in and Cory closed and locked the door so they could be in private.

Both of them took a seat on the bed.

"So Cory what did you want to talk to me about?" Joshua asked him.

"It's about the breakup" Cory said sternly.

"Please Cory I don't want to talk about that. Don't make me more upset then I already am" Joshua said immediately standing up when Cory said 'It was about the breakup' which made Josh be at the verge of tears.

"But Josh please listen to me and hear me out" Cory pleads to him.

"Okay" Joshua said and waited for Cory to start.

"Well the whole reason I did this was because I didn't like you dating Maya. I like her though but sometimes I feel she's a bad influence. I would never want you getting your heart broken cause I'd never stand that. And also because I want to spend time with you and hang out. I want us to have those sweet brotherly moments that I shared with Eric. I had really missed those moments and i wanted us to have those. I figured that if you were tied down then we couldn't hang out cause all the time you'd be with Maya so I did this" Cory said explaining his whole reason for doing this.

"Cor I'd always have time for you. I'm your baby brother I'm free 24/7 when you want to hang out just call me and I'll be there in a flash" Joshua said sweetly.

"I know Josh and I realize that now. But all I care about is your happiness and if your happiness is with Maya then I'll do whatever I can to make things right" Cory said sweetly.

"Thanks Cory but I don't think Maya wants to see me. She probably hates my guts now after what I did to her. How will we get her to take me back?" Joshua asks Cory.

"How about you go and buy her some flowers and a box of chocolates? That always works to make girls feel better. Trust me I know from personal experience" Cory suggested to Joshua.

"Alright I'll do it, that should work. Thanks big brother" Joshua said smiling.

"No problem baby brother I'm always here. Now good luck and get your girl back" Cory said and gave Joshua a pat on the back for good luck.

"Thanks big brother I'm off" Joshua said and then walked out of Cory's bedroom, through the living room and out the door.

He made it down to the street right in front of Cory's apartment and walked 2 blocks north from the apartment to the flower shop.

Joshua entered and spotted the flowers he needed. Pink Geraniums. Riley had told Josh that these were Maya's favorite flowers and he decided to buy these. Hopefully since these were her favorite it would help lighten her mood.

He picked the boquet up from the rack and then saw a box of chocolates sitting on a shelf and went to go get it. Joshua grabbed it and then headed to the checkout, He gave the lady his stuff and paid for both and then grabbed it and then exited the flower shop.

Next stop, Maya's house. Riley had told him what her address was and he followed her directions there.

Josh arrived at the door step of a white brick house and rang the doorbell.

_"Let's hope this works" Joshua thought to himself anxiously as he waited for Maya to come and answer the door._

One second later the door opened and their stood Maya. Seeing that it was Josh she immediately slammed the door in his face. Kinda rude if you ask me but Joshua was the last person Maya wanted to see or talk to right now. She never wanted to see his face.

Josh was startled that Maya slammed the door in his face.

"I guess I kinda do deserve that. But she didn't see what I brought" Josh thought to himself.

"Maya I know you hate me right now and don't even want to see my face but just give me five minutes to explain everything. I'll only take five minutes and then you'll never have to see me again" Joshua said pleading to Maya that she opens the door to give him a chance to explain.

Maya thought that he was right and deserved at least five minutes to talk.

She opened the door again and a wave of relief went through Joshua.

"Okay. Five minutes and then we're done" Maya said sternly, "Thank you. I'm so sorry about this whole thing Maya. I never wanted to break up with you and hurt you like that. Cory told me to and I had to follow him. He thought that you might break up with me and I'd get my heart broken and he could never want that to happen or stand it. I was being a jerk and being stupid. Please take this idiot back and accept these flowers and chocolates?" Joshua asked Maya after apologizing and held out the flowers and chocolates.

Maya thought about it for a second and took the flowers and chocolates.

"Thank you for the pretty pink Geraniums and chocolates Josh but I can't take you back" Maya said refusing to take Joshua back.

"Why not Maya?" Joshua asked her surprised that she said no.

"Because I feel that I can't trust you right now. I know your sorry but I'm still pretty heart broken. How do I know that your not going to break up with me again? I can't risk going through all that pain again at the moment. I'm going to need more time. I'm sorry" Maya told Josh sadly.

"I understand its fine" Joshua said feeling defeated.

"Thank you Josh" Maya said with upset eyes and closed the door slowly.

Joshua walked off of Maya's house and then headed back to the apartment in defeat. He opened the door and Cory came rushing to him hoping that it went well.

"How did it go?" Cory asked hoping that it went well but by looking at his baby brothers eyes that it didn't go as planned.

"She said no" Joshua said upset with tears in his eyes now.

"Bummer baby brother. I'm sorry. Don't cry. We'll make this right. I have another idea that's sure to work. And I know just who we need" Cory said and engulfed Josh in a hug to get him to feel better.


	8. Chapter 8 Back Together

**Chapter 8 **

(Riley, Cory and Joshua all sitting at the bay window in Riley's room)

"Uncle Josh tell me exactly what happened when yoiu went to go meet Maya" Riley told him.

"Okay here's what happened: I brought the flowers and chocolates over and I asked her if she'd forgive me. She said no but she took the stuff anyway. She said that she's not sure if she can trust me again after this. She doesn't want to go through the pain of getting her heart broken again. She said that she's not sure that I might break up with her again and that she'll need more time to get through this. And then she closed the door me" Joshua said explaining to Riley what happened at Maya's house.

"Yeah that's Maya for yeah Uncle Josh. She always acts like this when her heart gets broken. But I have a plan to fix this. We set up a romantic date for you guys. In Ms. Svorski's bakery with a pretty candelight dinner and the whole place is decorated with pretty flowers and streamers hanging across the top" Riley said explaining her idea.

"Yes that's perfect Riles! This'll definitely work" Joshua said happy about Riley's plan.

"I know it will Josh. Now here's what we do: Dad, you go and reserve Ms. Svorski's bakery for tonight at 7:30. Me and Josh will come down and decorate the whole place. I'll then set the table with the food with a fancy table cloth with the candles. Once that whole thing is done I'll go over to Maya's house to help her pick out her outfit and tell her to come to the bakery. Now any questions?" Riley asked her dad and Josh after explaining what they have to do for this plan to work.

"Yeah I do, What about my outfit Riles? I don't have a tux" Josh told his niece.

"You can just wear one of dads tuxes Josh it'll work" Riley said solving Josh's outfit problem.

"Alright" Joshua said in agreement.

"Now operation 'make-a-romantic-date-for-you-and-Maya-so-Maya-takes-you-back' is officially under way. Let's move!" Riley said announcing that the plan was now under way.

Cory immediately took out his phone and called the bakery.

"Ms. Svorski I want to reserve the bakery for tonight at 7:30 for someone special" Cory said into the phone.

"Okay Cory Come down and give me the $500 dollar deposit and then the bakery is yours for tonight" Ms. Svorski said in her Ukrainian accent.

"Okay I'll be there in a bit" Cory said and hung up.

"Riley Josh the bakery is ready for tonight" Cory called out to them.

"Awesome dad Yay! Josh let's go!" Riley called Josh telling him its time to go do the decorating.

"Right behind you Riles. Let's go!" Joshua replied to her and followed Riley out of the apartment. Cory then followed the two down to the bakery.

The three of them walked in and Ms. Svorski was ready for her money.

"Here's the $500" Cory said handing the deposit to Ms. Svorski.

"Thank you Cory and here's the keys for tonight" Ms. Svorski said taking the money and handing the keys to the bakery for tonight.

Cory took the keys and Ms. Svorski walked out.

"Alright we're going to need streamers and flowers to decorate the walls. And candles and fancy table cloth for the table. Josh go into the back maybe there might be some flowers and streamers. Dad go with Josh there probably might be a fancy table cloth and candles in the back too" Riley said telling them what they had to get.

Cory and Joshua nodded and they went into the back to find the stuff they needed.

They entered the back store area and lucky enough Ms. Svorski had the stuff they needed. They picked up the boxes with the stuff and walked back to Riley.

The two set them down in front of Riley and Riley started pulling streamers out. Josh took the flowers out and started hanging them on the wall. Riley hung the streamers at the top of the wall and made them go all the way around.

Cory took out the table cloth and set it on the table. It was white with pink flowers and red hearts all over it. He spread it out and made there was no wrinkles on it.

Cory then took out the candles and set them on the table. He put them in the center.

The table setting was ready. Cory looked towards the walls to see how the decorating was going and it was finished too.

Joshua and Riley stepped down from the laders they were standing on and admired their work. The decorating was ready and it looked really pretty. Maya was really going to love this.

"The decorations look awesome you too!" Cory said admiring the layout of the decorations.

"Thank dad! Now we just need the food and we're ready" Riley said cheerfully.

"Yeah Will chocolate cake work Josh?" Cory asked Joshua.

"Yeah my brotha that'll work perfectly" Joshua replied.

Cory nodded and then went to the back where the baked goods were kept and found the chocolate cake. He came back out and set it on the table with two plates and two forks.

"We're ready! I'm off to Maya's house to get her ready. Bye!" Riley said to Cory and Joshua and ran off towards Maya's house.

(An hour later at Maya's house)

"Maya pick out something fancy to wear" Riley told Maya in her bedroom.

"Okay but for what?" Maya asked Riley.

"It's a surprise. I'm telling you just pick something out" Riley said sincerely.

"Alright then. How about this?" Maya asks holdg out a blue fluffy dress with a blue ribbon belt in the middle to where.

"Perfect! Put it on" Riley said smiling.

Maya nodded and put the dress on.

"You look so pretty Maya. Like a princess" Riley said admiring how beautiful her best friend looks.

"Thanks Riles" Maya said with a smile.

"Now meet me at the bakery at 7:30 for your surprise" Riley told her.

"Okay but can I at least have a hint?" Maya asked annoyed that Riley wasn't revealing what the surprise was.

"Nope. Bye!" Riley said cheerfully then ran off from Maya's house.

(7:30 at the bakery)

Maya walked in and the whole place was dark. She wondered what was going on.

"Hello? Riles? Where are you?" Maya called out into the darkness.

Just at the sound of Maya's voice two candles were immediately lit up lighting up the whole room.

Maya tried to focus on where the light was hitting and saw it was Joshua in a tuxedo looking remarkably handsome.

"Wow you made all of this?" Maya asked Joshua surprised that he pulled all of this off.

"Yeah well I had a little bit of help from some special people" Joshua sailed smiling and pointed to Cory and Riley sitting at the back table watching them secretly as to how the date goes.

"It's beautiful and you look dashing in that tux. Did you do all of this for me?" Maya asked him.

"Thanks and you look really beautiful in that dress and yeah I did. I figured that this might be the way you'd forgive me" Joshua said admiring how pretty Maya looks in the dress.

"It's really amazing Joshua. I'm really touched" Maya said sincerely.

"I knew you would. Now let's eat" Joshua said and took a seat at the table. Maya sat down and they both started eating the chocolate cake.

Maya was smiling now and being happy. Joshua saw it and felt happy that Maya was happy.

"So I'm guessing by that look on your face and that chocolate frosting on your face that yoiu forgive me?" Joshua asked with a chuckle.

"Yes you idiot I do" Maya said with a chuckle.

* * *

**Wasn't that beautiful guys? Joshaya is back together! Yay! I'm so happy. For all my Joshaya fans out their can you guys make this Joshaya lover happy and check out and review my new story called Change of Hart? It'd mean a lot :)**


	9. Chapter 9 Bullying

**Chapter 9**

Maya was alking down the hallway to her locker to get her books for history class when some 8th grade girls stopped her in their tracks.

"Hey girl's look its Maya that 7th grader slut who's dating Riley's hot Uncle Joshua. Get her" The snarky red headed girl named Jenny who told her minions that were standing next to her.

Jenny's minions ran towards Maya and jumped her. They started punching her everywhere. Maya was getting bruises everywhere and kicked at places almost everywhere.

After ten minutes of beating her, Jenny's minions went back to their leader to see if she was pleased with the job.

"Well done girls. Now she knows what we do to girls who date older guys" Jenny said with a smirk.

Maya stood up wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Why did you do this to me?" Maya asked feeling broken.

"Because that's what girls like you deserve who date guys that are older then you. And we're the ones that dish it out" Jenny said in a serious tone.

"Why? What did I ever do to you?" Maya asked wondering why she was getting hurt for no reason.

"Nothing. We do this because it's our jobs. This is what they deserve. Come on girls let's go" Jenny said with a scoff and walked away with her minions.

Maya's tears broke out.

Now just when everything was better with Joshua this happens.

She get's bullied for dating an older guy.

Before she goes to class and everyone asks questions she has to go to the bathroom first to clean this up.

Maya grabbed her bookbag and headed for the girl's bathroom. She opened the door and set her bag down by the sink.

She looked in the mirror and saw what those girls did.

There were bruises everywhere on her face. Her skin had now become a red and blue painting then what her normal glowing white skin was. Her stomach and her legs were hurting from the kicks she got.

_"There's only one way to get rid of these with nobody asking questions. Makeup" Maya thought to herself and went into her bookbag to get her makeup compact. _

She took it out and started using the brush to put on the concealer on all the bruises around her face.

Maya put it down and stared into the mirror again. It worked her face looked normal.

Now it was time for her to get to class before Mr. Matthews sends out a search party for her and Riley who might start to get really worried about her.

She grabbed her bag and went out of the bathroom. She walked down the hallway and entered the door to class and walked to her desk and took her seat.

"Maya where were you? Your ten minutes late for class" Cory asked wondering why Maya was late.

"Sorry Mr. Matthews I had something really important to do. It won't happen again" Maya said apologizing for being late.

"It's fine. Get your book out and read pages 412-415 on World War 2" Cory said instructing her.

Maya nodded and got her book out and started reading the lesson.

Riley was looking at Maya reading and felt something was off about her sister.

She nudged Maya slightly and whispered, "Why were you late?"

"I had some important stuff to do" Maya said answering Riley.

"Okay alright" Riley said not really sounding convinced but accepted Maya's answer.

Maya faced back towards her textbook and started feeling guilty.

She couldn't tell Riley what had happened in the hallway. It would crush her.

Maya looked back at Riley reading and had a 'I'm sorry' look on her face which Riley didn't notice.

_"I'm sorry Riley for not telling you the truth but I'm trying to protect you so you don't worry" Maya thought while watching Riley._

Class ended at 1 and it was time for lunch. Everyone walked out and Maya waited for Riley to join her.

"Ready?" Maya asked.

"Yup! Time for food!" Riley said excitedly now that it was lunch time.

They both walked into the cafeteria and Riley went to go stand in the lunch line while Maya went to go sit at their table with her lunchbox.

It was mash potatoes day and Maya didn't want to eat that so she brought her own lunch today.

Maya sat down and noticed something written in black on their table.

It said, _'Slut Slut Maya's a Slut!'_ written in black marker.

She started crying.

Now at lunch people were doing this to her. But she couldn't tell Riley not by any means.

She stared at the message her cheeks getting all wet. She turned towards the line and saw Riley was close to their table already with her food. Maya wiped her eyes away quickly so Riley wouldn't suspect she was crying.

_"She can't see the message, I have to cover it" Maya thought quickly and out her lunchbox on top of it. _Luckily it was written pretty small her lunchbox covered it nicely.

Riley took her seat next to Maya and started eating. Maya was eating her subway sandwich.

The both of them were really hungry today so they couldn't talk that much. Maya saw Riley was focused on her food and ever so silently slid her lunchbox to the other end of the table and looked at the message again.

Small tears started falling again.

What did she do to deserve this kind of treatment?

Riley turned towards Maya and saw there were tears in her eyes. She finished chewing and then spoke, "You okay? What happened?"

Maya noticed Riley talking and quickly slid her lunchbox back up to cover the message.

"I'm fine Riles. I'm just a little bit sad because I was thinking about how the years almost over and that I won't see you during the summer" Maya said making an excuse to Riley hoping that she'd buy this and not try and figure out the real reason why she was upset.

"Aww Maya don't be upset. We're going to hang out all summer and take trips with Uncle Shawn to whatever places he goes to" Riley said with a smile.

"Yeah your right. What am I worrying for anyway?" Maya said with a happy chuckle.

Riley smiled back and they both got up and went to throw away their food.

Maya went back to their table and picked up her lunchbox and walked out of the lunchroom with Riley.

"Time for gym" Riley said with a smile.

"Let's go" Maya said confidently.

There was no way Riley could ever find out about this. It was Maya's job to protect her sister from harms way and if it meant lying to her then she'd do it.

* * *

**That was so sad guys. :( **

**How would you guys like a story where Riley and Maya meet Mr. Turner because I've been thinking about it and I really want to do one. I think it'd be really cool to see what Mr. Turner's reaction would be when they all meet for the very first time. It would just be like what might happen in Girl Meets The New Teacher I feel like. And also should it be a one shot or full story cause I'm stuck on that too. So go to my profile and vote on the poll if you want this story to happen! And I'll close the poll on Saturday so get all your votes in quickly!**


	10. Chapter 10 I'm Sorry

**Warning for this chapter there's depression and self harm.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Maya walked into her house with tears streaming down her eyes. She threw her bookbag down and ran to sit on the couch.

She hated what was happening to her. For the past 4 weeks people at school have been bullying her for dating a guy that was 3 years older then her.

Especially when it was Riley's uncle.

It had been hurting her a lot but she didn't want to tell anyone. She didn't want to bother anyone and have them worry unnecessarily. Over the past 4 weeks she kept everything suppressed inside of her but today was the omens everything went out.

Maya was always the strong one who didn't need anyone to help her with her problems. She had to deal with this on her own. And there was only one way to. But first she had to make sure Shawn and Katy weren't home.

"Mom? Shawn?" Maya called out to her parents. There was no answer.

_"There both probably still at work right now. Good. This'll be the perfect time to do it" Maya thought to herself. _It had been a few months since Katy and Shawn had gotten married and moved in with Maya.

Maya was still a bit getting used to saying the word 'dad' to Shawn but Shawn respected that she needed more time to adjust to that and that having her call him Shawn was fine by him._  
_

With Shawn and Katy out working this was the right time for Maya to do what she wanted to do to solve this problem. Nobody could stop her from doing this.

She got up from the couch and walked up the stairs and went inside the bathroom.

She opened the bathroom cabinet and saw what she needed. A silver blade.

Maya took it and sat on the bathroom floor next to the bathtub and layed her head down on the edge of the bath tub.

This was the only way to relief herself from all the pain she was suffering. But if she did this she would be hurting the people who cared about her the most and who she loved back.

What should she do? Relief herself from all the pain and suffering and let everyone down or keep bottling the pain inside from the bullying?

She would be letting Shawn down. Maya closed her eyes and saw all the moments she shared with Shawn since the first day they met.

Shawn would be the person she'd end up hurting the most. Ever since she had officially met 'the Shawn Hunter' at Christmas whom she always heard great stories about from Cory she realized that they basically had the same home life and were practically twins almost.

They were the ones that got left behind and tried to make the most of it. Having supportive and caring best friends like Riley and Cory made them forget about the harsh realities of their normal lives and they could be normal for once.

But ever since Shawn had told her the truth about her dad leaving them she immediately threw him out of her life and took Shawn in as her dad forever.

Shawn cared for her more then her dad ever did. He went out of his way to find out why her mom had forgotten her birthday and paid for the locket her mom got for her when she didn't have the full money to pay for it.

He took the picture that went in the locket and that made it even more special to Maya.

After seeing him and her mom holding her birthday cake and standing together she knew what to wish for.

For her mom to marry Shawn and she has Shawn as her dad. And fate made it happen.

Tears started rolling down Maya's eyes as she thought of those moments. Those wonderful moments.

She'd be losing all of those moments by cutting herself.

She'd forever lose the chance to make more memories with Shawn.

Maya opened her eyes and wiped the tears off. She picked the blade up and his held it in here hand. She put it above her wrist and slashed it.

The cool metal sent a refreshing chill down her spine.

She finally had relief.

Blood started tricking down her hand from her wrist. The blood felt refreshing. Tears again started falling out of Maya's eyes.

She still felt so bad about doing this and that she'd make everyone worried sick about her if they found out what she did.

But at the moment she didn't care about how everyone else would feel and react. All she felt was that this was the right thing.

_"I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry Shawn. I'm sorry Riley. Im sorry Mr and Mrs. Matthews and especially sorry to Joshua. I know you guys would never want me to do this but I had no choice but to. I'm sorry that I didn't tell any of you what was happening to me. I didn't want to bother anyone of you and have you all worry unnecessarily. I'm the strong one and I thought I could handle this on my own. But I wasnt able too. I broke down. I know this wasn't the right thing to do to solve this problem but this was the only way I thought of. Riley, I know you'll be the one that'll be the most hurt by this and you'd think that why I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to worry and go and beat up the people who were doing this to me. People would think I'm a 'spineless coward' and your 'spineless coward' girls best friend and start to be mean to you too. If that ever happened to you I'd never be able to live with myself. __I hope you all aren't mad at me and I hope you can forgive me" Maya mumbled out sadly about everyone she loved and closed her eyes tightly as she blacked out._


	11. Chapter 11 Hospital

**Chapter 11**

Riley and Joshua were hanging out in the apartment playing video games together.

**(* I know Riley wouldn't be considered one of those gamer girls but I had to use it for this chapter*) **

"Riley, grab the grenades in front and hand them to me so I can blow up these dudes behind me" Joshua told Riley.

"Okay on it" Riley responded and went to get the grenades. She was going to press the 'A' button on her controller to pick up the grenades but she didn't.

Instead she pressed the 'pause' button and paused the game.

Riley set her controller down on the table and walked away from the couch with a concerned and worried look on her face.

Which made Joshua become concerned with his baby sister.

"Riley you okay? What's wrong baby sister?" Joshua asked with concern.

Riley turned to Joshua and started talking, "I'm worried about Maya, Joshua. Something bad happened at school yesterday and she was lying to me when I was asked her about it. I could tell something was wrong. I tried to call and text her to find out but she didn't reply to me. Did she call or text you?"

"No Riles she didn't" Joshua said.

"Then I'm starting to get really scared and worried for her. What if something bad happened?" Riley asks Joshua in a scared tone.

"Relax Riles just relax. Maybe she was just stressed about something and she just didn't want to tell anyone. How about we go to her house and make sure everything's fine?" Joshua proposes to Riley.

"Okay that sounds good. I'll feel satisfied then" Riley said feeling relieved that if they go to Maya's house to check on her she'll feel fine.

"Awesome good. I'll grab the my keys and we'll go" Joshua said and grabbed his car keys from the car keys hook on the wall.

Riley and Joshua then headed to the door and were about to walk out when Cory and Topanga stopped them.

"Guys before you go if anything bad happened to Maya you call us ASAP alright?" Cory told Joshua.

"Okay my brotha we will" Joshua replied to him and him and Riley then walked out the door.

They made it to the sidewalk and got into Josh's car. They buckled up and took off.

In about fifteen minutes they had made to to Maya's house.

Joshua parked the car and him and Riley got out. They walked up the porch to Maya's house and Riley saw that the door was opened already.

"I guess she's already home then" Riley said to Joshua.

Joshua nodded and they both went inside. Joshua closed the door when they entered the living room.

"I think we should first see if Uncle Shawn and Maya's mom are home" Riley told Joshua.

Joshua nodded.

"Uncle Shawn? Mrs. Hart?" Riley called out.

There was no answer.

"I guess there not here then" Riley told Joshua.

"Yeah I guess not. You check this floor for Maya and I'll check the second floor. Okay?" Joshua asked Riley.

Riley nodded agreeing and Joshua raced upstairs to find Maya. Riley went into the living room first. She looked around and Maya wasn't there.

That's out. Next to the kitchen. Riley went into the kitchen and looked around.

She wasn't there.

Riley then decided to go up to the second floor to see if Joshua might have found her.

She climbed up the stairs and went into the bathroom first. She opened the door and the sight she saw was what scared her as much as you'd see a monster in a horror movie scary.

"MAYA?!" Riley screamed and ran to sit by her sisters side. Maya was lifeless, her face was pale and her hand was sitting in a pool of blood.

The sounds of running footsteps and came in bursting through the door was Joshua after hearing Riley's scream.

"Riley What happened?" Joshua asked.

"M-M-MAYA" Riley said her voice shaky and her finger trembling and pointing to a lifeless Maya lying on the bathroom floor with her hand in a pool of blood.

Joshua looked to where Riley was pointing and was now just as scared as she was. He ran over to Maya and sat next to her.

"Oh no Maya cut her wrist Riley" Joshua said to her sadly.

Riley started crying.

Joshua scooted to Riley and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Don't worry everything's going to be all right" Joshua said to her comfortingly.

Riley nodded.

"I'm going to bandage up her wrist so the blood will stop and you call 911 okay?" Joshua told Riley telling her what she had to do.

"Okay" Riley replied and got out her phone.

She dialed 911 and told them to come over the address of Maya's house. She then ended the call.

"They'll be here in 10 minutes" Riley told Joshua.

"Good now call Shawn" Joshua said to Riley as he was wrapping the bandage around Maya's wrist.

"Okay" Riley said and speed dialed Uncle Shawn's number.

"Hey there gorgeous what's up?" Shawn asked causally seeing Riley call him.

"U-Uncle Shawn M-M-Maya's hurt" Riley said her voice shaky.

"What? What happened? Is she okay?" Shawn asked scared.

"It's a long story me and Joshua will explain everything at the hospital. Get to the hospital in the next ten minutes" Riley said trying really hard to not have her voice break down and start crying.

"Alright butterfly I'll leave right now. I'm on my way" Shawn told Riley.

"Okay good" Riley said and hung up the phone.

"Uncle Shawn's on his way Josh" Riley informed Joshua.

"Awesome. The bleeding stopped So she should be okay until the ambulance gets here" Joshua said to Riley.

Just then the sirens of the ambulance pulled up into the street by Maya's house.

"The ambulance is here. Go down and tell them everything and I'll come and carry Maya down" Joshua told Riley.

Riley nodded understanding the orders and walked out of Maya's room through the hallway down the stairs and to the front door. Joshua lifted Maya up off the bathroom floor and carried her in his arms bridal style.

He walked out of the bathroom through the hallway and down the stairs to the front door where Riley was standing talking to the paramedics.

Riley explained everything that had happened to the paramedic and he wrote it all down in his yellow notepad.

"Is this the girl Maya?" The white suited paramedic asked Joshua.

"Yes this is her" Joshua said and handed Maya over to the paramedic.

The paramedic took Maya and laid her down on the gurney. His partner strapped Maya on their making sure she wouldn't fall.

The first paramedic turned back to them.

"One of you is allowed to ride in the ambulance with her. Who wants to go?" He asked Riley and Joshua.

Riley looked at Joshua seeing if she should be the one to go or not.

"Riley you go in the ambulance with Maya. I'll drive there after I inform Cory and Topanga" Joshua said to Riley sincerely.

Riley nodded and followed the paramedic outside to the ambulance. Joshua followed them out and locked the door behind them. The paramedic led Riley to where the ambulance was and Riley climbed in.

The paramedic closed the doors and went to the front to get into the drivers seat with his partner. He started the ignition and then they drove off. Riley waved 'goodbye' to Joshua through the windows from the back door. Josh waved 'bye' back and waited till they fully pulled off out of his sight.

Joshua then went to his car and unlocked it. He entered and put the keys in. The car started and pulled off of the street by Maya's house and started driving.

_"Time to call Cor" Joshua thought and got his phone out. _

He speed dialed Cory and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey my brotha Is Maya okay?" Cory asked with concern.

"No my brotha she's not it's really bad. Get to the hospital in the next ten minutes and me and Riley will explain what happened" Joshua said sadly.

"Okay Joshie we'll be right there" Cory said.

"Okay bye Cor" Joshua said and hang up and continued driving to the hospital.

(At the hospital)

The paramedics rushed in down the hallway moving Maya's gurney to the Emergency room. Riley was running beside them holding Maya's gurney and saying to herself, "Your going to be fine Maya. Everything's going to be fine."

But that was more to calm her nerves down.

When they got to the emergency room the doctors pushed the gurney through the doors and locked them so they wouldn't get disturbed. Riley tried to go into the emergency room but she was stopped by one of the doctors.

"We need to do some tests on her so you can't go in there. You can wait in the waiting room. They'll take an hour" The doctor told Riley.

Riley nodded understanding the doctor's words and went to go sit in the waiting room.

She sat down and started crying silently with her head in her hands.

_"Maya why did you do this? Why did you make everyone worried sick? We love you and want the best for you. Did you realize what would happen to us when you did this? Me? Shawn? Mom and dad? Joshua?" Riley thought sadly and continued crying silently. _

Riley was caught up in the sound of her sobs that she didn't realize two sets of feet sit down next to her.

She was still crying until two sets of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a hug. She looked up and saw Shawn was on her left and Joshua was on her right.

"Riles everything's going to be fine don't worry" Joshua said sweetly to try and calm his baby sister down.

Riley just fully ignored Joshua and just continued crying.

"Guys do you mind telling me what exactly happened with Maya?" Shawn asks Riley and Joshua.

Riley didn't say anything to Shawn and continued crying.

"I'll explain Shawn. Let's go over there" Joshua said to Shawn and told him to come with him a few feet away from the chairs they were sitting at so Riley wouldn't get more upset.

Shawn nodded and followed Joshua to a few feet away from the chairs so they could talk and Riley wouldn't feel more upset.

Joshua was about to start explaining when Cory ran up to where they were. Topanga went to where Riley was sitting and sat down next to her and took her in a hug.

"Okay does anyone mind telling me what exactly happened? Shawn?" Cory asks both Shawn and Joshua.

"I don't know what exactly happened. Ask your little brother" Shawn says to Cory.

"Josh?" Cory asks waiting for an answer.

"Here's what happened. Riley told me that something bad happened at school yesterday and that she felt Maya was lying to her when she asked her about it. Riley could tell something was wrong. She tried to call and text her to find out but she didn't reply. We went to your house to check up on her and we found her lying on the bathroom floor with a silver blade by her. Her wrist was slashed and her hand was sitting in a pool of blood" Joshua said explaining to both Cory and Shawn what happened with Maya.

Shawn just couldn't let that information sink in. Maya was like his daughter now. A life that he needed to protect.

"I think my legs are about to break Cor" Shawn said now feeling it was hard to stand up after Joshua explained everything and was starting to stumble a bit.

Shawn was about to fall backwards but Cory caught him.

"Don't worry buddy I have you. Where is she now Josh?" Cory asked Josh while holding Shawn up to keep him from falling.

"I think she's in the emergency room Cor. She's having some tests done on her. It's going to take an hour" Joshua said.

"All we can do is wait then. Don't worry Shawny Maya's going to be okay. I know it." Cory said with full certainty to Shawn.

Cory wrapped his arm around Shawn and they all went back to where Topanga and Riley were sitting.

After crying for so long Riley had ended up falling asleep on Topanga's lap. The boys all stood by the girls waiting for when the doctor was going to come out with the test results.

(1 hour later)

The doctor came out of the emergency room and Shawn and Cory rushed up to him waiting to hear what the results were.

"How is she doctor?" Shawn asked with hope in his eyes.

The doctor had a melancholy expression.


	12. Chapter 12 Coma

**There's a lot of Cory and Shawn bromance in here so get ready to start bawling your eyes out !  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Maya's slipped into a coma" The doctor said sadly.

That was when Shawn's entire world came crashing down. He, he, he couldn't believe this, His daughter had went into a coma? Why?

Why did life always have to be cruel to him? Chet died, his mom left and Angela left. He would always be the one getting left.

And now his daughter was on the verge of leaving.

Shawn had felt that his world had came to an end but there was always one person to remind him that your not alone and that there's a reason your here.

Cory. Cory helped him get through all those tragic events in his life and always reminded him why he was here. To be best friends forever with him.

"Cor catch me" Shawn said after hearing the doctors words, fell back and fainted but Cory caught him.

"I got you buddy" Cory said holding Shawn and dragged him by his shoulders to the chairs where Riley and Topanga were at.

Cory made Shawn sit up at the chairs and went to go get a bottle of water. That was what Shawn needed to help him wake up from his faint attack. Cory returned three minutes later with the bottle of water.

He opened it up and poured a bit in his hand and gently splashed it on Shawn to get him to wake up. Shawn felt the water splash and started shaking his head and waking up.

"Cory what happened?" Shawn asked not remembering that he fainted over fifteen minutes and wondered what happened.

"You fainted Shawny when the doctor said Maya went into a coma. I caught you and dragged you to the chairs, You were out for a good fifteen minutes" Cory explained to Shawn.

Shawn started crying. Cory sat down next to him.

"Cory, be honest with me. Am I really that bad of a father to Maya? Did I make her slit her wrist? Does she not like living with me? Does she hate me? Do I not take care of her enough or hang out with her? Does she not love me like I love her? Am I not there for her every step of the way? Like how a dad should? Did I fail as a father?" Shawn asked Cory wanting to know what his best friends honest opinion was about how Shawn is as a dad.

Shawn was looking dead at Cory waiting for his response.

Cory didn't say anything which Shawn didn't expect. Instead Cory raised his hand up and slapped Shawn across the face.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" Shawn shrieked and put his hand up to cheek where a bruise started to form.

"Don't you ever dare say those words again Shawn Hunter! Your the best dad there is for Maya. You do more for her then her real dad ever did. You went out of your way to find out why Maya's mom missed her birthday when none of us dared to. You paid for the locket when you saw in Katy how much she wanted Maya to have it. You took the picture of her and her mom that went in the locket which makes it that much more special to her. Your so fond of her because she's your twin practically. You love her and you care about her. Which was something her dad never did for her. Your the best dad there is for Maya. We all know that and see that" Cory said sweetly and comfortingly to Shawn.

"Thanks Cor, I really needed that" Shawn said with a grateful smile.

"Any time buddy I'm always here 24/7. You know that" Cory says with a sweet smile.

Shawn then decided that he needed to go see Maya right now. He ran up to the doctor from his chair with Cory right behind him.

"Can we go in and see her?" Shawn asked hoping that the doctor would say yes.

"Yes you can go in and see her but just two at a time. It can only be for ten minutes because she needs her rest. And talk quietly in there so it doesn't disturb her" The doctor said strictly.

"Okay" Shawn said to the doctor.

Shawn turned back to Cory and said, "Let's go Cor."

Cory replied, "Right behind you buddy."

Shawn led the way into Maya's room. They both walked in and Cory closed the door behind them. Shawn walked towards Maya's bed and Cory joined him.

Shawn was looking at Maya's bed and tears started coming into his eyes.

"S-She looks so helpless Cor. She looks like a freaking ghost! I can't see her like this" Shawn said his voice breaking.

Maya looked as pale as a ghost. With her hooked up to all those machines and that mask on her mouth Shawn couldn't bear to look at her like that so he turned around and started crying again silently.

Cory hated seeing Maya like this. When Shawn was away for all these years Maya would be the one that kept him from missing him. Cory saw all things in Shawn that were in Maya which made him never miss him at all. With her always here Cory felt that he had his best friend always here with him. Right beside him.

Cory turned around to Shawn and put his arm around him.

"Everythings going to be fine. She's going to wake up" Cory said with hope.

"BUT WHAT IF SHE DOESN'T? WHAT IF SHE LEAVES ME LIKE EVERYONE ELSE HAS?" Shawn yelled out at Cory.

"Shawn look at me. Look into my eyes" Cory said seriously and put his hands on Shawn's shoulders. Shawn look up at him into his eyes.

"She's going to wake up. Maya's a fighter. Just like you. I've known her since the day her and Riley became best friends and she has every single quality you have. She has those fighter genes in her because of you. She's a full fighter just like her dad. And do you remember the day Joshua was born and was fighting for his life back in the hospital in Philly? I was worried sick and so was everyone else. We didn't know what was going to happen. But then you came back from your road trip and made everything better. Joshua survived because you told me that everything's going to be all right. And now I'm saying the same thing. Everything's going to be alright. Okay?" Cory asked Shawn after giving a heart warming speech to him.

Man, he is really good at speeches.

"Okay" Shawn said feeling convinced but didn't really feel that convinced yet.

"You don't sound convinced yet" Cory said feeling that Shawn wasn't convinced yet.

Shawn didn't say anything but Cory knew what to do to make him convinced. Cory gave Shawn a quick kiss on the cheek and then watched the blush roll in on Shawn's cheek.

"Better?" Cory asked knowing that now Shawn was better.

"Yeah. . . ." Shawn said shyly with a smirk across his lips.

Cory put his arm around Shawn and pulled him close. They both walked out of Maya's room and joined everyone out in the waiting room.

Topanga ran up to them and asked, "How is she?"

Cory and Shawn looked at each other and then at Topanga and said, "She's going to be fine. She's going to wake up."

Although Shawn didn't really feel it that much yet but he believed his best friends words. Those were the words he could always trust and rely on.

_The love we got is so untouchable . . . . . .  
_


	13. Chapter 13 Please Come Back To Us

**Chapter 13 **

(1 week later)

It had been a week since Maya went into a coma and things haven't started to look any better. And Shawn was starting to lose hope again.

Through out the whole week everyone stayed at the hospital waiting to see if Maya would we up at any moment.

Shawn right now was pacing back and forth down the hallway trying to think of anything he could do to wake Maya up but Cory was starting to get really annoyed at the constant pacing.

"Shawny stop pacing that's not going to help" Cory said annoyed at Shawn's pacing.

"Then what am I supposed to do Cor? Just sit down and wait like you guys while those doctors try to figure out if my daughter is going to leave me or not?!" Shawn asked angrily.

Cory got up from his chair and went and stopped Shawn from pacing.

Cory put his hands on Shawn's shoulders and held him to stop him from pacing.

"Shawny she's going to wake up don't worry. The doctors will get her to wake up. Have faith in them. They know what their doing" Cory said sincerely.

"How can I trust those doctors when they were the same reason I lost my dad? That broke me so much Cor. I lost all faith in the people who are supposedly called 'life savers' Shawn asked angrily.

Cory didn't have anything to say to that. When Chet died Shawn became a huge emotional wreck. Cory remembers that he skipped school for two weeks and him and Mr. Turner became really worried about him.

They went to the trailer park and inside they found Shawn sitting in the corner crying his eyes with Jack next to him trying to comfort him the best he could.

"I knew it Cor. There's nothing you can say to that" Shawn said knowing that Cory had nothing to say to him about that.

"Shawn just stop it. Don't be like that" Cory said in a serious tone.

Shawn just ignored Cory and continued pacing. That was when one of the doctors ran out of Maya's room and went to Shawn to give him an update.

"How's she doing?" Shawn asked him.

"We're doing the best we can but it will probably make her brain react if all of you go in there and talk to her" The doctor said to Shawn.

"Okay" Shawn said and then the doctor walked off.

Shawn went to everybody and told them what the doctor said.

"Who wants to go first?" Shawn asked.

"You go first Shawny. It's your right first" Cory said sincerely.

Shawn nodded and then went into Maya's room. He walked in and then locked the door behind him. Shawn grabbed one of the chairs and pulled it up to Maya's bed.

Shawn held Maya's hand tightly and squeezed it.

_"How you doing kiddo? Please I know your in there wake up. You can't leave me like this. Your the mini version of me. Your my partner in crime. Don't leave me. You know this is the 4th time I've ever been in the hospital throughout my whole life? First Mr. Turners motorcycle accident, second your grandfather dying, third Joshua being born and this is the forth. But the first and third were fine because they ended up being okay but don't let this be like the second. Your the best thing that ever happened in my life and because of you and with Cory and Riley's help I finally have a family. I can finally stop being jealous of what Cory and Topanga have. We have schemes to pull off, we have to make Cory and angry and make him act like Feeny. We still have a lot more memories and adventures to make and share. I'm not good at being by myself. I'm terrible at it. You can' do this to me I won't let you. God why is it that when I talk to you one of my loved ones is in the hospital? God don't you dare take her away from me. You took my dad away from me I won't let you take Maya. Don't blow me off Maya. Don't blow me off god. Just please don't take her away" Shawn said and broke down crying. _

Shawn cried for a good two minutes and then wiped his tears off with the back of his hand. He kissed Maya's hand and then let go. He got up from the chair and walked towards the door.

He turned back and in a whisper he said, "Please wake up" and then walked out the door to the waiting room.

Cory got up and went to Shawn.

"You okay buddy?" Cory asked knowing Shawn would be really upset and emotional right now and put his hand on Shawn's shoulder.

"No Cor I'm not" Shawn said and tears came into his eyes again and he immediately started crying again.

Cory immediately wrapped his arms around him and hugged ever so tightly. Shawn continued crying on Cory's shoulder while Cory patted his back soothingly trying to calm him down.

After five minutes Shawn finished and Cory wiped his tears and kissed his forehead.

Cory got up and told Shawn, "Go and eat something. I know you haven't eaten since this morning. Me and Topanga are here."

Shawn nodded grateful for his BFF and went to the cafeteria to eat something. Cory went to Topanga and said, "It's our turn lets go."

Topanga nodded and her and Cory walked into Maya's room. Cory locked the door behind them and they grabbed the chairs and pulled them up next to Maya.

_"Maya how could you do this? What made you think this was the right thing to do if you had a problem with somebody? You could have came to talk to me or Shawn or Riley. This wasn't the right way to do this. I know you think I nag you all the time but it's because I know you have the potential to be a good person. Stop thinking that your a screw up because your not. Okay? You know Shawn thought the same thing when we were little but I always told him that he wasn't and that he has the potential to be a good guy. I'm just doing the exact same thing with you because I can see so much of Shawn in you. Do you want to know what stopped me from missing Shawn all these years while he was gone? You. Your the miniature version of Shawn. Whenever I'd look at you and then look at you and Riley I could see me and Shawn together just like old times. With you always around I always felt that Shaw was with me 24/7. But with you like this I can't even see my BFF like this. He's the most important person in my life and I can't even see him like this. Please wake up Maya. Please" _Cory finished with tears in his eyes.

Topanga rubbed his shoulder soothingly and said, "It's okay I know she'll wake up."

Cory nodded and got up. Him and Topanga left Maya's room and joined everyone else outside.

"It's your turn baby brother" Cory said to Joshua.

''I'm ready" Joshua said trying his best not to break down and start crying.

Joshua got up and went into Maya's room. He entered and closed the door behind him. He sat down and held Maya's hand.

_"Maya, you idiot how could you? How could you do this to yourself? Do you even realize how much pain you've put everyone through right now? Shawn's worried sick, Cory's trying his best to keep his best friend under control and Riley won't stop crying. And me I can't even describe how I'm feeling right now. Do you not trust me enough tell me these types of things? I'm your boyfriend and we're supposed to tell each other everything. You love me and I love you and I thought that our love could withstand anything and everything. We made it this far and we'll go even farther. Maya you mean the world to me. Please wake up. I know your in there. If not for me then for Shawn and Riley. Please. I love you please wake up. I want us to be together forever. Please" Joshua finished at the verge of crying. _

Joshua got up and walked out of Maya's room and joined everyone.

"Your next baby sister" Joshua said to Riley.

Riley nodded and got off of Topanga's lap.

Riley walked into Maya's room and sat down.

_"Maya how could you? How could you not tell me what happened that day at school? Why did you lie to me? Your my sister and my best friend. Your supposed to tell me everything. How could you hide this from me? We do everything together and we tell each other our deep and darkest secrets. And whenever one of us has a problem we tell each other first. So how could you not tell me? Don't you trust me enough? We've been through everything together and we're inseparable. Just like Dad and Uncle Shawn. We've made memories. Why did you do this? Do you know how big of an emotional wreck I get when I watch sad movies? Right now I'm that huge of an emotional wreck. I need you Maya. We all need you. Please wake up. I know your in there. I love you Maya. You can't leave me like this. You can't leave any of us like this. Please wake up Maya. Please" Riley finished and tears fell down her eyes._

Riley wiped the tears off and walked out of Maya's room and joined everyone back in the waiting room. She ran to Topanga and she took her in a hug.

By the time Riley had finished talking to Maya, Shawn had came back from the cafeteria after eating lunch.

Shawn suggested that everyone went in together and that he talks to Maya one more time to get her brain to respond.

Everyone agreed that was a good idea and they followed Shawn inside. They all entered and Shawn sat down with everyone surrounding him.

Shawn held Maya's hand and squeezed it super tight.

_"Maya please come back to us. I need you. We all need you. Please come back to us. I love you and if you love all of us you'll snap out of this. Please come back to us. Please" Shawn said and tears came down his face and hit Maya's hand. _Shawn kissed Maya's hand and closed his eyes.

He wished a million times for Maya to wake up.

Shawn opened his eyes and loosened his grip on Maya's hand. He held her hand gently and then felt something moving.

Shawn looked down and saw Maya's fingers twitching.

* * *

**Maya's going to be okay guys! How'd you like it? OMG guys I forgot to tell you on April 30 I won this contest from school and we went to Allstate arena for this event called We Day. It's where you celebrate for giving back to your community and for volunteering. It was so amazing Selena hosted the whole thing and it was amazing! I saw Rico and Raini and Tyrese Gibson and Marlee Matlin . The Band Perry performed and they were so good! They were amazing I loved it so much. Also C****olbie Caillat performed and she was so good too! Best day of my life. It was the best day ever!**


	14. Chapter 14 Waking Up

**Chapter 14**

**Last time on _Girl Meets World Fanfic: Romance In Bloom:_**

Shawn opened his eyes and loosened his grip on Maya's hand. He held her hand gently and then felt something moving.

Shawn looked down and saw Maya's fingers twitching.

* * *

**Now on _Romance In Bloom:_**

Shawn started breathing heavily.

"C-C-CORY LOOK!" Shawn said calling Cory and pointing to Maya's fingers.

Cory looked towards Maya's hands and was surprised.

It was a miracle. This time god pulled through on them. He saved Mr. Turner before and now he saved Maya.

"Shawn let's go and get the doctor now. Come on" Cory said and ran out the door.

Shawn ran out right behind him and they both landed in the hallway. Cory looked around to find Maya's doctor and then he saw him. They both ran up to him.

"Doctor Maya's fingers started moving after all of us talked to her" Cory said to the doctor.

"It's a miracle" The doctor said and then walked to Maya's room with Cory and Shawn.

They all entered into Maya's room and the doctor went to check Maya's heart monitor.

He wrote some stuff down on his clipboard and then turned to the gang.

"It's a miracle by god. Her brain responded. When all of you talked to her, her brain started to respond to the rest of her body even though she couldn't hear you. But she felt it none the less. And then it made her fingers start to twitch. Your all really lucky" The doctor said with a sincere smile.

Everybody smiled grateful back at the doctor.

The doctor then left Maya's room.

Everybody then focused back on Maya's bed. Maya's eyes started struggling to open.

Shawn saw Maya trying to open her eyes and ran to Maya's side.

Maya used all her strength to open her eyes and opened them up. She saw everyone around her.

She turned her head to her left and saw Shawn standing with tears in his eyes.

"Shawn, WHA-WHAT happened? Where am I?" Maya asked not remembering anything that happened in the past week.

"You've been a coma for the past week Maya. Riley and Joshua found you lying on the bathroom floor with your arm covered in blood and a blade by you. Joshua bandaged up your arm and Riley called me. Riley took you to the hospital while Joshua called everyone else. And then we all ended up here" Shawn said explaining what happened to Maya which led to where they were right now.

"Oh my god and you guys stayed here the whole time?" Maya asked.

"Yeah all of us stayed here the past week watching you and waiting" Shawn replied.

"We stayed here 24/7 keeping a watch on you for when you'd wake up and Shawn didn't eat anything for the past three days since we were here" Cory said piping in and joined Shawn.

"WHAT? Shawn how could you not eat anything?" Maya asked surprised.

"Cause food doesn't mean anything to me. All I wanted was for you to wake up and be better. So what if I didn't eat for a few days? If it means that you wake up then fine" Shawn said meaning that food didn't mean anything to him compared to his daughter.

"Shawn . . ." Maya started with tears coming into her eyes.

"Maya . . . . ." Shawn said with tears coming into his eyes.

Shawn bends down and hugs Maya super tight.

"Shawn I love you. I could never be without you" Maya said crying and feeling thankful for having Shawn as a dad who cared so much about her.

"I know I love you too Maya. Your the most important thing in my life" Shawn said feeling grateful for having Maya in his life.

After two minutes of hugging they both let go.

"Where's Riley Shawn?" Maya asked Shawn.

"Right here" Riley said and popped out from behind Shawn.

Riley walked towards Maya's bed and held her hand out. Maya took it and held it.

"Are you feeling better Maya?" Riley asked.

"Yeah I'm feeling better Riles" Maya said with a smile.

"Good. Now that I've been nice it's time for me to yell at you! How could you do this to yourself? Do you know how worried and scared all of us were? And why did you do it?" Riley asked angrily.

"Yeah same question Why?" Shawn also asked just as mad as Riley was but also needing to know why Maya did this.

"Because of what happened at school. Some girls stopped me in the hallway and they were saying that I shouldn't date a guy that's three years older then me who's Riley's uncle. I didn't say anything to you guys because you guys know that I'm the strong one. That I can handle stuff like this. That I don't need anybody's help. I didn't want you guys to worry. But then after a few weeks I couldn't take it anymore. When you guys weren't home I went into the bathroom and I took a blade out. I know that I shouldn't have cut but it was the only thing that I thought of to do. I know it wasn't right but I just wanted relief from all of this. And well then we ended up here" Maya finished explaining to Riley and Shawn what made her cut her arm.

"But Maya you could have came and told me about it. Then I would have made sure to get those girls expelled for bullying you like that" Cory said piping in.

"Yeah or you should have came to me first and then I would've told Cory and then Cory would've taken care of it" Shawn said agreeing with Cory.

"I know and I should have. I'm sorry guys. This won't happen again" Maya said apologizing for making everyone worry.

"Good. And if it does happen again you are grounded for 6 months missy!" Shawn said in a really serious voice.

"But Shawn 6 months seems a bit rough though. Don't you think?" Cory asked Shawn feeling that a 6 month grounding seemed a bit too tough on Maya.

"Yeah your right how about 2?" Shawn asks Cory.

"Yeah your right 2 sounds better" Shawn said agreeing with Cory.

"Okay scratch that. If this happened again your grounded for 2 MONTHS MISSY!" Shawn and Cory both yelled out at the same time to Maya.

"Yes 'Dads' I promise" Maya said with a chuckle.

Even though Cory did nag Maya a lot but it was because he cared about her and loved her as much as Shawn. So in a way she had two dads looking out for her when she needed it.

"Where's Joshua?" Maya asked.

"Over here Mai" Joshua said with a smile and walked towards Maya's bed.

"Hey" Maya said with a small smile.

"Hey. I don't get something. How could you not tell me all this happened at school? Don't you trust me Maya? I thought that we trust each other and that we love each other to say anything that's on out minds" Joshua said feeling hurt that Maya didn't tell him any of this.

Maya held his hand tightly and spoke, "How could I tell the guy I loved that he was the reason for the problem? I couldn't tell you because I didn't want you to get upset. I'm sorry Joshua that I didn't tell you."

"It's okay Maya. I'm just glad that your okay and feeling better" Joshua said with a grateful smile and bent down and hugged Maya.

At that moment Maya's doctor came in with a stack of papers on his clipboard of Maya's reports.

Topanga walked over to the doctor and asked, "When can we take her home doctor?"

"Right now. Just have her Dad sign the release papers and you all are free to take her" The doctor said to Topanga.

Cory nudged Shawn to go sign the papers and Shawn nodded at him and followed the doctor out to go sign the release papers.

(10 minutes later)

"Ready Ready. The papers are signed. Let's go!" Shawn said as we walked back in to Maya's room all ready to take Maya home.

"YAY!" Everyone cheered.

Shawn walked to Maya's bed and lifted her up in his arms carefully making sure not to cause her any pain and lifted her into his arms in bridal style.

Shawn carried Maya with everyone behind him.

Maya liked being carried out like this. She was having fun.

She had a cheery smile on her face which said she was enjoying this a lot.

"Your having fun there aren't you?" Shawn asked teasingly.

"Yes, I am" Maya answered cheerfully at how much she was enjoying this.

"Oh wait till we got home you'll really be enjoying yourself then" Shawn said teasingly.

They all made it outside and Joshua unlocked the car.

Shawn sat Maya down next to Riley. Cory and Topanga squeezed in next to Riley and Shawn sat up in the passenger seat next to Joshua.

Joshua started the car and they drove back to Cory's apartment.

* * *

**So guys how'd you like it? And I hope all my Joshaya lovers and Girl Meets World lovers had an awesome mothers day! So Happy Belated Mother's day to all of you guys! Cause I tried to update on Sunday but I wasn't able too so I'm wishing you all a Happy Mother's day today! And I think I'll be able to update again at least at some point this weekend.**

**XOXO**

**~jhansikirani17025**


	15. Chapter 15 Welcome Home

**Chapter 15 **

Everyone walked into Cory's apartment and it looked amazing.

The whole apartment was decorated for Maya's 'Welcome home' party.

There were balloons everywhere and streamers hanging across the top in Maya's favorite colors.

Blue and red.

Maya was completely marveled.

She looked around and completely took in the look of the whole apartment.

"Guys did you throw this party for me?" Maya asked everyone.

"Of course we did Maya. We had to make your welcome home special. So we did this whole party for you. Welcome Home Maya" Topanga said modestly.

"It's amazing I love it and thanks Mrs. Matthews" Maya said feeling overwhelmed at how much everyone loved her.

Shawn tapped Cory and asked, "Cor when did you guys do this and plan this?"

"When you, Riley and Joshua were sleeping in the waiting room me and Topanga snuck out and went to the apartment and decorated it. The cakes cooling in the fridge right now" Cory said explaining to Shawn when he was able to pull all of this off.

"I gotta say I give you props on this. It looks amazing. And Maya looks so happy" Shawn said looking at how happy Maya was looking right now.

Shawn gives Cory a quick kiss on the cheek as a reward for making Maya so happy.

"Yay" Cory whispered quietly so Topanga wouldn't hear that.

Shawn chuckled at that and put his arm around Cory and they walked over to join everyone else.

Maya walked to the stereo sitting on the kitchen counter and turned it on.

"Let's get this party started!" She shouted.

"WOO!" Everyone cheers.

(Big Night By Big Time Rush plays)

_**Oh Oh**_  
_**It's gonna be a big night**_  
_**We're gonna have a good time**_  
_**It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night**_

_**1, 2, 3 all my boys and girls**_  
_**We gonna party like it's the end of the world**_  
_**Let's get it started (Hey!)**_  
_**Started (Hey!)**_  
_**Started (Hey!)**_  
_**Whoa Oh**_

_**Waitin' all week and it's Friday night**_  
_**We gonna get dressed up**_  
_**For the time of our lives**_  
_**Let's get it started (Hey!)**_  
_**Started (Hey!)**_  
_**Started (Hey!)**_

Everyone starts dancing around the apartment and the whole thing broke out into a mini dance party.

All of _Big Night _plays through and by the end everyone was beat and Topanga figured it was time for the cake.

She went into the fridge and took out the cake. She brought it over to the living room table with the knife and plates and spoons for everyone.

Everyone sat on the couch waiting to see what the cake looked like.

When Topanga opened the box Maya started to cry.

The cake was chocolate with white frosting all around it and in blue frosting on the front it said 'Welcome Home Maya'

"Guys this cake looks delicious. I think I'm going to cry" Maya said feeling a bit too emotional at how pretty the cake was.

"Stop getting emotional Maya I'm hungry and I want to eat cake!" Riley said complaining just like Auggie would. Riley was so beat from dancing that she needed cake to boost up her energy.

Topanga chuckles at Riley acting like Auggie and hands Maya the knife to cut the cake. Maya takes it and cuts the cake.

Topanga serves everybody cake and they all sit on the couch together enjoying the company and eating cake.

After the cake Maya decided it'd be a good idea for them to watch a movie to relax and unwind after the cake.

And if anybody wanted more cake they could eat it while they watched.

Maya put in _The Hunger Games_. Her favorite movie.

Okay well even though It's a teen movie the grown ups sucked it up and watched it for Maya cause they thought it was kind of boring.

An hour into the movie everybody was fast asleep on the couch because of the really hectic but awesome party.

Riley slept next to Maya in the middle of the couch. Joshua slept next to Riley.

Shawn slept next to Maya.

And Cory slept to Shawn and then Topanga slept next to Cory.

But it was an amazing party for which Maya was so grateful to everyone for.

* * *

**Did you guys like the party? Cause I did. Guys I have some bad news though. The bad news is this story is coming to a close. :( There's about 4 more chapters left but don't worry this'll end on a high note which will make you guys be really happy. And I have a really special and big surprise which I'm really excited about for you guys at the end of the story! So stay tuned!**

**XOXO**

**~jhansikirani17025**


	16. Chapter 16 Just Like Sister In Law

**Chapter 16**

(5 year leap)

Today was graduation time at John Quincy Adams High School.

The whole graduating class of John Quincy Adams High School was currently sitting on the stage waiting for Cory to announce everyone's names and to then get their diplomas.

"Maya Hart" Cory announced reading Maya's name off the list of the graduating class.

Maya got up from her seat off of the stage and walked to Cory for her diploma.

"I'm proud of you Maya. I always knew from the start you could do it" Cory said feeling proud that Maya graduated and handed her diploma.

"Thanks Mr. Matthews for believing in me and to ever not give up on me" Maya said feeling grateful for Cory that because of him she passed and took her diploma from Cory.

Maya looked out into the audience and saw Shawn, Katy, Topanga and Auggie looking proudly at her. Maya smiled back at them.

"I knew you were a capable kid. You were the one that just had to find it in you" Cory said and hugged Maya.

Maya hugged back and then she let go and walked back to her seat.

"It's makes me very proud to announce this name: Riley Matthews your class valedictorian of 2019" Cory read proudly.

Riley got up and started to walk to her Dad when a loud scream stopped her in her tracks. She turned around and saw it was Farkle.

"NOOOO! She had 2 more lousy A's then me! That's not fair!" Farkle screams loudly.

"SHUT UP FARKLE!" Riley said angrily.

Farkle immediately sat back down now scared of angry Riley.

Riley continued her walk to her Dad.

"I'm so proud of you Sweetie. Just like your mom your valedictorian" Cory said proudly and handed Riley her diploma.

"Thank you Dad for being my teacher. I'll always be grateful for that" Riley said with a tear in her eye and then hugged Cory.

Cory hugged her back and then let go to continue on with the names.

Riley walked back to her seat next to Maya.

As Cory continued with the names Maya felt like somebody was calling her.

"Maya!, Maya!" said a voice coming from the side of the stage.

Maya started looking around as to who was calling her and then saw it was Joshua who was calling her from the side of the stage.

"Josh what are you doing?" Maya whispered to him.

"I need to talk to you right now Maya" Joshua whispered back.

"But we're in the middle of graduation right now. I can't come" Maya said.

"This'll just take a second. Come on it's important" Joshua said it as it was a matter of life and death.

"Okay I'm coming" Maya said feeling a little bit annoyed at Joshua for making her bail in the middle of graduation for whatever reason and got up and followed Joshua to the side of the stage.

Riley noticed that Maya just bailed graduation and she had to find out what was going on. She got up from her seat and followed where Maya walked off to.

Shawn and Topanga noticed Maya leaving and they had to go find out what was going on.

They got up and went to the side of the stage where they saw Riley going.

Cory saw everyone getting up and going to the side of the side and he was now wondering what was happening.

"Excuse me everyone this'll just take a second" Cory said excusing himself and then ran across the stage to see what was happening.

Maya followed Joshua to the side of the stage to see what was so important that he couldn't wait to talk to her about.

"What is this about Joshua that couldn't wait till graduation finished?" Maya asks wondering what was so important.

Joshua got down on one knee and took out a small box from his jacket. He was about to open it up and explain everything when suddenly everyone rushed in.

Maya turned around and saw Riley and everyone else around her.

"Guys what are you doing here?" Maya asked everyone.

"I saw you bail in the middle of graduation" Riley said.

"So we had to go see what was going on" Shawn continued.

"SO WHAT'S GOING ON!" Cory said angrily.

"I don't even know myself this idiot called me over here from some reason so I had to follow him" Maya said feeling just as bewildered as everyone else was and then pointed to Joshua.

"Hey!" Joshua said defensively.

Maya turned to Joshua and said, "I'm sorry sweetie you know I love you though. I meant well."

Joshua stood up and said, "I know you do" with a smile.

"Now the reason I called you here and the rest of you guys who followed was for this-" Joshua started and bent back down and opened up the small box and held it up for everyone to see.

The box held two gold rings in it.

"Maya will you marry me?" Joshua asked Maya.

Maya started tearing up at the moment Joshua said those words.

"Yes Yes Yes a million and one times yes Joshua" Maya said feeling that she was about to start crying.

Joshua smiled and got up and slid the ring on Maya's finger. Maya did the same to Joshua and they did a quick kiss and then hugged and put their arms around each other.

While they were happy two important people on the other hand weren't that happy.

Cory and Shawn.

"Shawny my baby brother just proposed-" Cory started feeling that he was about to cry.

"To my daughter" Shawn finished and then he started crying.

"SHAWNY HOLD ME!" Cory said and put his arms around Shawn.

"COR HOLD ME!" Shawn said and put his arms around Cory.

They both started hugging and crying at the same time.

Topanga was watching them and said, "Stop it your boys!"

Cory and Shawn unhooked from their hug and turned to Topanga and said, "Shut up!"

Topanga then did the 'Did you just tell me to shut up?' face.

They both then went back to hugging and crying together.

Joshua and Maya were watching both of them and their expressions went from happy to sad.

"Guys come on don't be like this" Joshua and Maya both said in unison.

Cory and Shawn unhooked from their hug again with their arms still around each other and wiped each others tears off first and then turned to Maya and Josh and screamed out, "HOW CAN WE NOT?"

Maya and Joshua put their arms down and go to talk to them.

"Shawn what are you upset about?" Maya asks an upset Shawn.

"Your leaving me Maya. Your leaving your mom, Riley, Cory, Topanga and Auggie. But most importantly your leaving me. Your my mini me, mini me isn't supposed to just leave like this" Shawn says sadly.

Maya puts her hands on Shawn shoulders and tells him genuinely, "Shawn I'm not leaving you. I'm just moving on to the next step in my life. But that next step would never include leaving you or mom. I'm still going to be here. Don't worry."

Shawn smiled now feeling more reassured by Maya.

"Are you good now?" Maya asks.

"Yeah I'm good" Shawn said with a reassured smile.

"Good" Maya said with a satisfied smile now that Shawn was okay with everything and gave a hug just to top it all off.

Shawn hugged back feeling all better now about this whole thing because of Maya.

They broke off and Maya walked back to her spot and waited for Joshua to calm Cory down.

"Cory what are you upset about?" Joshua asks Cory.

"Your leaving me Joshie. Your leaving Riley, Topanga, Auggie. But most importantly your leaving me. I'm not going to have my baby brother around anymore" Cory said sadly.

"Cor it's nothing like that. I'm just going on to the next step in my life. But that would never be leaving my big brother behind. I'm still going to be here. Don't worry" Joshua tells Cory reassuringly.

Cory smiled feeling relieved that his baby brother didn't intend on leaving him like this.

"Are you good now?" Joshua asks Cory.

"Yeah I'm good" Cory says with a smile.

"Good" Joshua said smiling now that Cory was better.

Joshua hugged Cory to top it all off and Cory hugged back. They broke off and Joshua went back to stand next to Maya.

Joshua put his arm around Maya and they both smiled happily at Cory and Shawn.

Cory put his arm around Shawn and they both smiled proudly at Joshua and Maya.

"You know something Shawny?" Cory asked Shawn.

"What is it Cor?" Shawn asked Cory.

"We've raised some pretty good kids haven't we?" Cory asked Shawn sincerely.

Shawn looked at Cory with a smile and then turned back to a smiling Joshua and Maya.

"Yeah we have"

* * *

**Guys the Joshaya wedding is coming up! Who's excited? Cause I am lol. Did you love the Cory and Shawn bromanticiness? Cause I did it was so adorable. And I have the best news ever guys so I only have to go to school tomorrow because my school has their 8th grade class trip (I'm in 8th grade B.T.W) to Missouri on Thursday and since I can't go cause my mom wouldn't let me cause Missouri's dangerous but I've already been their anyway so it's fine. I literally get a 5 day weekend with memorial day included! Isn't that awesome? So I'll be able to update hopefully a lot this week!**


	17. Testing Time

**Guys I won't be able to update Romance In bloom until Saturday June 6 because I have this really important math test for high school that I have to take which decides what Math class I'm in for next year. And I have to study really hard this whole week cause I've been freaking out a little bit about it cause I'm scared to take it. This goes for all of my Girl Meets World stories. So wish me luck guys cause I'll need it.**


	18. Chapter 17 Wedding Preparations

**Chapter 17**

(The girls were in Riley's room sitting at the bay window)

The wedding preparations were in now full swing.

Topanga, Riley and Maya were picking out the wedding hall and the boys were helping Josh decide what food to have and what band to book.

"How about this hall?" Topanga asked pointing to a hall decorated in gold everywhere in a big book of wedding halls that they were all looking at.

"I love it! It's so sparkly!" Riley said being drawn in by the pretty sparkles.

"I don't. It's too sparkly. I'm not a sparkles girl" Maya said rejecting the gold decorated wedding hall.

"Okay how about this one?" Topanga asked flipping the page to a hall that was all white with white flowers decorated everywhere.

"Perfect. It's simple and decorated in a simple way. Not too flashy" Maya said approving the hall Topanga asked.

"Perfect. The hall is ready now we just have to know how the boys are doing on the food and the band" Topanga said confidently.

* * *

(The boys were in the living room trying to decide on the food and band)

The girls were able to pick out the hall without any trouble but the boys on the other hand were having some 'creative differences' when it came to the food and the band.

And nobody was listening to what Josh had to say.

"I want chicken wings! Chicken wings are the best wedding food!" Eric whined.

"I want pasta!" Everybody loves pasta" Cory whined.

"Pasta and chicken wings are so played out. Let's have something new. Like a whole buffet style" Shawn suggests.

Joshua tries to talk but nobody is giving him a chance to.

"A whole buffet would be too expensive let's just go with the pasta" Alan said rejecting the buffet idea and agreeing with Cory's pasta suggestion.

"Thank you Dad" Cory says happy that Alan agreed with him.

Joshua was getting annoyed that nobody wanted to hear what he had to say and that everybody was arguing over what food to have at _HIS_ wedding.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Joshua screams to get everybody quiet.

Everybody gets quiet and looks at Joshua.

"Doesn't anybody want to hear what I have to say?" Joshua asks feeling annoyed at everyone.

"NO!" Everybody in unison to Joshua and then continue arguing about the food.

Joshua shrugs his shoulders and throws his hands up in the air in defeat that everyone else overpowered him.

But then Joshua suddenly get an idea. He went into the kitchen and took some straws out.

He grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the straws to different sizes.

He took the straws in his hand and went back to living room and sat on the couch.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP AGAIN!" Joshua screams to get everyone's attention.

Everybody became quiet and looked at Joshua.

"I have a way to settle this. We're going to draw straws. Whoever gets the longest straw helps me with the food. Whoever gets the second longest helps me pick the band. Deal?"

Everyone nods theirs heads in agreement.

Joshua put his hand out and everyone picked a straw.

"Now let me see which ones you have" Joshua told everyone.

Everyone revealed their hands.

Cory got the longest.

Shawn got the second longest.

Eric got a medium sized one.

Alan got a short one.

"Cory you got the longest you help me pick the food. And Shawn you got the second longest you help me with the band. The rest of you guys go nuts for a few minutes" Joshua said to Cory and Shawn and then to Alan and Eric.

"I'm sorry Joshua for all the arguing. We shouldn't have been the ones making all the decisions for you. This is _YOUR_ wedding. You should be making all the decisions. Sorry for not listening to your ideas. I just wanted my baby brother to have the best wedding in the world" Cory said apologizing for everyone's rude behavior.

"Cory stop it. Don't apologize. I know you mean well. You always mean well. You just want that I have the best wedding ever. There's nothing wrong with that. Sure a few arguments came but if it leads to me getting the best wedding ever then it's okay" Joshua said accepting Cory's apology.

"Thanks Joshua. Love you" Cory said with a sweet smile.

"Love you too. And I want to do a whole buffet style" Joshua said sweetly and him and Cory did a side hug.

"Okay we'll do a buffet style then" Cory said with a smile.

"Yay!" Joshua said happily.

"What about the band?" Shawn asks once Cory was done.

"I'm still not sure about the band yet" Joshua said puzzled.

"I got it! How about we have Mom sing and then hire some cello players and piano players like we did at my wedding? Cory asks Joshua.

"Yeah that's perfect Cory!" Joshua says excitedly.

"Awesome the bands settled" Shawn says feeling satisfied.

"Aww loving the adorable moment that happened here but the most important question now is WHO'S THE BEST MAN?" Eric yells.

"Oh right I totally forgot about the best man" Joshua said feeling forgetful.

Cory, Shawn and Eric immediately come together and do the 'puppy dog' eyes in front of Joshua so that Joshua picks one of them.

And when they do the 'puppy dog' eyes it's really convincing.

"Guys come on don't make that face. You know I hate it when you make that face. You know I love all of you guys equally. Your all my brothers and I can't pick just one of you to be my best man. That's like picking my favorite brother out of the two that I hate" Joshua said feeling torn as who to pick to be the best man.

"YOU HAVE TO PICK ONE!" Eric yelled out to Joshua.

"Wait where does it say that I can only have one best man? It's my wedding and I can decide how many best men I want. And I decide that I want all three of you guys to be my best men" Joshua said with a satisfied smile knowing that now Cory, Shawn and Eric were happy with the choice he just made.

"YAY!" Cory, Shawn and Eric cheer loudly and jump up and down and high five each other.

Joshua was happy seeing them look so happy.

Then the girls suddenly walked into the living and joined everyone.

"So did you guys pick out the food and the band?" Topanga asked eagerly.

"Yup we did. There were some arguments at first but Joshua figured out how to settle all the arguments and find a way to decide fairly how to pick out the food and the band" Cory said feeling proud of Joshua and put his arm around him.

"Cory stop it" Joshua said feeling shy and a bit embarrassed.

"Nice job Joshua" Topanga said feeling proud to of Joshua.

"Thanks Topanga" Joshua said with a smile.

"Now since the band and the food is picked out all that's the left is the dress and the tuxedo. So let's all go shopping right now and meet back at the apartment in two hours?" Topanga suggests to Cory.

"Yeah that's sounds perfect" Cory said agreeing with Topanga.

"Okay. Come on girls we've got some serious shopping to do" Topanga said with a determined smile looking at Riley and Maya on her left and right.

"But I hate shopping" Maya complained with utmost annoyance.

"Shut up this is the most important thing for you so suck it up" Topanga said sternly.

Topanga put her arms around the girls and they walked out of the apartment together.

Cory watched them walk out the door and then turned back to the boys.

"Well guys let's get some shopping done" Cory said with a determined look.

"But I hate shopping! You know that Cory" Joshua said complaining to Cory.

"Shut up this is for you. You know you guys are perfect for each other. Now come on we have to make you look handsome and awesome" Cory says jokingly to Joshua.

"Yes your right let's go" Joshua says jokingly back and him and Cory walk out of the apartment together with Shawn and Eric following behind.

* * *

(The girls at the department store trying on dresses)

Maya walked out of the dressing room in a long white wedding dress with lacy sleeves and a jewel belt in the middle.

"How do I look?" Maya asked unsure if she looked good in the dress or not.

"You look awesome Maya. Like a queen" Riley said staring in awe at her best friend.

"Thank you Riley" Maya said grateful to Riley.

"You look amazing Maya. Joshua will love you in that" Topanga said loving how pretty Maya looked in the dress.

"Thanks Mrs. Matthews" Maya said smiling at Topanga.

Maya turned to look at herself in the mirror next to her and Riley was right.

She did look amazing.

Like a real queen.

"I look so pretty" Maya said in awe at herself.

"See I told you" Riley said jokingly and joined Maya at the mirror.

Riley stared at Maya in the mirror and looked proud of her best friend.

"Now since we picked out the dress let's go pay and head back to the boys" Topanga said and got up from the chair she was sitting on and headed to the cash register with Riley and Maya behind her.

* * *

(The boys trying on tuxedos at the department store)

Joshua walked out the dressing room in a black tuxedo with a white shirt under it and a black bow tie.

"How do I look?" Joshua asked the boys wondering what their responses will be.

Cory, Shawn and Eric all slightly had tears in their eyes at seeing Joshua looking so handsome.

"You look amazing" Cory said feeling proud of Joshua.

"You look so handsome" Shawn said feeling proud of Joshua.

"I guess our baby brothers not out baby brother anymore" Eric said with sadness laced in his voice.

"What?" Joshua asked not getting what Eric meant.

"Yeah. Eric's right Joshua. Your not our baby brother anymore. Your officially a man now" Cory said sadness laced in his voice as well.

"No I'm not. I'm always going to be your baby brother. Nothings ever going to change that. I'm your baby brother forever. We're brothers now we'll be brothers forever" Joshua said feeling that now he was about to start crying.

Cory, Shawn and Eric felt that, that was the most beautiful thing in the world they've ever Joshua say.

Now the three of them started crying.

They all ran up to Joshua and did a group hug around him.

"I love you guys" Joshua said crying embracing everybody's arms.

"We love you too" Cory, Shawn and Eric all said in unison crying as well into Joshua.

They all hugged for two minutes and then broke off.

Joshua wiped his tears off and then wiped everyone else's tears off.

"Now don't you dare cry until the wedding. Okay?" Joshua said sternly and trying his best not to get emotional.

"Okay" Cory, Shawn and Eric said in unison making sure not to get emotional.

"Come on let's go pay for the tux and get back to the girls" Cory said and put his arm around Joshua.

Joshua smiled at Cory and put his arm around him.

Shawn joined Cory on his right and put his arm around him.

Cory put his arm around Shawn and smiled at him.

Eric joined Joshua on his left and put his arm around him.

Joshua put his arm around him and the four them walked to the checkout with smiles on their face.

* * *

**Guys I'm so sorry for updating like 6 days later but it was because I had a project to do for school and this was such a SUPER LONG CHAPTER that took a while to do. Guys also if your a rusher I think you know what today is! Happy 2 years of 24/seven! OMG I can't believe it's been 2 years of 24/seven already. I can't believe that. And I felt like I did really good on my math placement test so thank you to the people who wished me luck! Love you :) but I'm not sure when I'll get the results yet. The Joshaya wedding is in the next chapter! Who's excited?**


	19. Chapter 18 The Day Has Finally Come

**Chapter 18**

The day had finally come. It was time for the wedding.

Cory had helped Joshua hire two limos and that's what all the boys were going in.

The girls had all gotten in the second limo and they planned to all meet at the hall in an hour.

Inside the girls limo it was Maya and Riley sitting at the back seat, Topanga, Angela and Morgan in the left seat and Amy, Rachel and Katy in the right seat.

All the girls were dressed up in their dresses except for Maya since they were going to prep her up in her dressing room at the hall.

Maya had requested the driver to play "Time Of Our Life" by Big Time Rush and right now that's what they were singing along to.

_**I'm lookin at you, yeah**_  
_**You're lookin at me**_  
_**Something about you's got me goin' crazy**_  
_**So what should I do? What can I say?**_  
_**She's beautiful, unusual, the prettiest thing in the room**_

_**No one else compares to you**_  
_**Just do what you do and I will be there for you**_  
_**If you take my hand (my hand), just give me the chance (the chance)**_  
_**Don't worry about a thing**_  
_**Just dance, dance, dance**_

Topanga was watching them sing together and figured, "If you can't beat them join them" and started singing along with the girls.

_**Hey!**_  
_**It feels right girl just give me a sign**_  
_**We're gonna party all night,**_  
_**Have the time of our life, yeah**_  
_**I can't fight how I'm feelin' inside**_  
_**We can party all night**_  
_**Have the time of our life, girl**_

In less then two minutes everyone else in the limo started singing along and then it became a karaoke party.

* * *

Inside the boys limo Joshua was sitting at the back seat with Cory on his left and Shawn on his right, Eric, Auggie and Jack in the left seat and Alan and Mr. Feeny in the right seat.

All of them were all ready in their tuxedos.

Joshua loved the Black Eyed Peas and he requested the driver to play "I Gotta Feelin" and right now that's what him, Cory and Shawn were singing along to.

_**I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night **_  
_**That tonight's gonna be a good night **_  
_**That tonight's gonna be a good good night [x4]**_

_**Tonight's the night **_  
_**Let's live it up **_  
_**I got my money **_  
_**Let's spend it up**_

Jack and Eric both figured, "If you can't beat them join them" and then started singing along with them.

_**Go out and smash it **_  
_**Like Oh My God **_  
_**Jump off that sofa **_  
_**Let's get get OFF **_

_**I know that we'll have a ball **_  
_**If we get down **_  
_**And go out **_  
_**And just loose it all**_

Everyone else saw how much they were enjoying singing together and decided to sing along too. The whole limo had now become a karaoke party.

* * *

(1 hour later)

The limos parked in the parking lot of the hall and everyone climbed out.

Maya got a quick glimpse of Joshua in his tux and she had to say he looked amazing.

Joshua saw that and he blushed slightly.

Cory and Riley noticed them looking at each other and broke the party up.

Cory put his hand over Joshua's eyes and yelled, "No looking until the wedding baby bro!"

Shawn grabbed Joshua's right arm and Cory grabbed his left and they both began to drag Joshua out of there and into the actual wedding part of the hall.

"Same for you Maya no looking until your all prepped up. Now let's go" Riley said and grabbed Maya's right arm and dragged her inside to their dressing room to start the prepping.

* * *

The boys all walked in to the actual wedding hall room and it looked amazing.

The decorations were perfect and the pianists and cellists were already practicing what they were going to play.

Cory and Shawn took a seat in the front row and Joshua stood by the pastor waiting for when the girls would come. Everyone else took a seat in the second and third row.

Cory was watching Joshua and by the way he was uncomfortably shifting from side to side he could tell that he was nervous.

Cory got up from his seat and walked to Joshua. He put his hand on Joshua's shoulder and waited for him to react. Joshua felt something and turned to his shoulder and looked up and saw it was Cory there.

"You okay baby bro?" Cory asked with concern to Joshua.

"Yeah I'm fine Cory. Why wouldn't I be?" Joshua tries to say reassuringly.

"Because from the way you were standing I could tell your looking really nervous" Cory said with concern.

"Okay yes. I'm really nervous Cory. I just want everything to go well and that everybody has fun" Joshua reveals to Cory feeling worried.

"That's what big brothers are here for. To make sure everything goes fine and it will. There's nothing to worry about. That's what I'm here for" Cory said reassuringly to Joshua to make sure he wouldn't feel nervous anymore.

"Thank you Cory. Just thank you for everything" Joshua said with a grateful look in his eyes thanking Cory.

"Shut up no thank you's. This is my duty. That's what big brothers are for" Cory said genuinely.

"I know though love you" Joshua said smiling.

"Love you too" Cory said smiling and him and Joshua hugged.

They broke off and Cory then asked, "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah I'm better now" Joshua said happily.

"Good" Cory said feeling content and went back to his seat next to Shawn.

Cory sat down and Shawn asked, "Is Joshua feeling better now?"

"Yeah he's feeling better. I took care of it" Cory said reassuringly.

"Awesome. I wonder how the girls are doing with the prep right now" Shawn asked Cory.

"The prep is probably going fine in there. Nothing to worry about" Cory said reassuringly.

* * *

Inside the girls dressing room Topanga was helping Maya put on her wedding dress while the other girls were doing Maya's nails.

Riley and Rachel were doing Maya's hands and Katy and Morgan were doing Maya's feet.

Maya wanted her nails to be midnight blue because blue was her favorite color.

Right now Maya was sitting in one of the big gold chairs that was in the dressing room in her wedding dress waiting for Riley and the others to finish her nails.

Maya didn't want to have her nails done but Riley pressured her by saying 'This is an important day so you have to look awesome.'

And so Maya went with it against her will.

"Are you guys done yet my fingers and toes are starting to hurt" Maya said complaining to Riley.

"We're almost done. One more second" Riley said as she finished the last nail and then she was done.

By the time Riley had finished the nails Topanga was done straightening Maya's hair with a straightening iron.

"Your hairs all set Maya. Last is the shoes" Topanga said and took out the white heels she bought for Maya and set them down in front of her.

Maya slipped into them and walked towards the full length mirror to take a look at herself.

She looked absolutely breathtaking. She was even at a lost for words herself.

Riley walked up behind Maya and put her hands on her shoulders and looked at her in the mirror.

"You look like a queen Maya. You look beautiful" Riley said feeling proud of how pretty her best friend was looking.

"Thanks Riley" Maya said feeling happy that her best friend was happy.

"Now since all of us are ready now let me text Shawn so he can come pick us up" Topanga announced and took out her phone and texted Shawn.

* * *

Cory and Shawn were busy talking to past the time when Shawn's phone suddenly buzzed.

Shawn took his phone out and opened it up.

He got a text from Topanga.

"Who's the text from?" Cory asked while Shawn was reading Topanga's text.

"It's from Topanga. She says their ready and it's time for us to go and get them. Come on" Shawn said and closed his phone and put it back in his pocket.

He got up from his seat and started towards the door with Cory and the other boys behind him.

Shawn led them to the front door of the girls dressing room and knocked.

"It's us. We're ready" Shawn told the girls.

The door opened and Riley stepped out first.

"Gentlemen I present to you the soon to be Mrs. Maya Matthews" Riley announced and slid to the left presenting Maya to everyone.

All the boys were awestruck.

"You look so beautiful Maya" Shawn said taking in Maya's whole wedding outfit.

"Thanks Shawn" Maya said happy that Shawn loved her whole outfit.

Shawn held his arm out and Maya linked her arm with his as Shawn started to lead them inside.

Next Cory held his arm out and Topanga linked her arm with his and followed Shawn and Maya.

Then Riley and Eric followed them.

The rest of the pairs then went as, Jack and Rachel, Morgan and Auggie, Mr. Feeny with Angela and Katy, Amy and Alan,

Shawn led the whole line in and led Maya up to the altar to stand in front of Joshua.

Then Cory led Topanga up to where all the ladies sat and she took her seat in the front row and Cory went to where the men sat and took his seat in the front row.

All the other couples walked up towards the altar and split off to their respected sides and took their seats.

Once they were all seated the pastor started talking.

"We are gathered here today to wed Joshua Matthews and Maya Hart in holy matrimony. Mr. Matthews please present the rings" The pastor said out loud to the audience and then to Joshua.

Joshua took out the rings from his tux pocket and waited for the pastor to continue.

"Slide the rings on each other" The pastor told Joshua.

Joshua followed the instruction and looked into Maya's eyes as he slid the ring on Maya's ring finger.

Maya did the same and slid the ring on Joshua's finger.

They both turned to the pastor holding hands.

"Do you Joshua Matthews take Maya Hart to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish? To be with him during sickness and health?"

"I do" Joshua answers.

"And do you Maya Hart take Joshua Matthews to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and to cherish? To be with him during sickness and health?"

"I do" Maya answers while staring into Joshua's eyes.

"You may now kiss the bride!"

Joshua grabs Maya by the waist and pulls her in for a deep kiss.

Behind them everyone stood up and started cheering and clapping madly.

(30 minutes later)

Everyone started slow dancing.

Joshua was dancing with Maya, Katy was dancing with Shawn and Cory was dancing with Topanga.

"I honestly have to say this was the best wedding ever" Joshua said as he twirled Maya.

"Yeah I'd have to say the same. You look amazing by the way" Maya said as she spun Joshua.

"Thanks you look gorgeous" Joshua said as he dipped Maya.

Cory and Shawn then wanted to dance with Joshua and Maya so they danced closer to them to get a chance to switch over.

"May we cut in?" Cory and Shawn both asked in unison.

"Of course" Joshua replied and they switched off.

Joshua went to go dance with Cory and Maya went to go dance with Shawn.

"I'm so proud of you Joshua. You've grown up to be a fine young man" Cory said proudly to Joshua as he spun him around.

"Thanks Cory that means a lot" Joshua said smiling as he spun Cory around.

"And remember when she makes you go nuts you call me okay?" Cory told Joshua.

"Don't worry I will" Joshua said slightly crying .

Joshua then started fully crying from what Cory said and hugged him while they were dancing.

Cory hugged him back and they continued dancing.

"I'm so proud of you Maya. You've become a fine young women" Shawn said as he twirled Maya around.

"Thank you Shawn" Maya said smiling as she spun Shawn around.

"Remember when he makes you go nuts you call me okay? Take care of him" Shawn said with his voice trying not to break into tears.

"I will" Maya said with a few tears trickling down her face and hugged Shawn.

Shawn hugged her back as they continued dancing.

* * *

After dancing for so long everyone needed to rest so they sat down and chatted while having soda.

Cory stood up on one of the chairs and clinked his spoon with his glass to get everyone's attention.

"Attention everyone attention" Cory announced to everyone.

Everyone turned their heads towards Cory to hear what he had to say.

"I would like to propose to my baby brother and new sister-in-law. Joshua, you've grown up to be a fine young man. I'm so proud of what you've accomplished so far and I can't wait to continue supporting you on your journey. Your the kindest and sweetest guy and that girl next to you is really lucky to have you. Your the kindest guy with the purest heart and gentlest soul. I'm proud to call you my baby brother and I'm proud that your my baby brother. And I'm proud to be your big brother. Maya, I never thought in a million years that this would happen. That you would become family. But in a way you've already become family. Your a strong willed girl and you've become a fine young woman. I know you'll take care of my baby brother well" Cory said finishing his toast with slight tears coming out.

Maya and Joshua felt really proud after hearing Cory's toast and slight tears came out.

"To Joshua and Maya!" Cory cheered and held his glass up in the air.

"To Joshua and Maya!" Everyone else cheered out and they a cheers with their glasses.

* * *

**Guys that was the longest chapter I have ever written OMG I'm so tired right now lol. How did you all like the Joshaya wedding? I loved it it was awesome lol. There's just one more chapter left of Romance In Bloom! I'll start writing it tonight and if I finish early I'll post it tonight or at some point tomorrow. Also guys last friday was my last day of school so SCHOOL'S OUT! SUMMER VACATION STARTS NOW! OMG guys last Thursday was my 8th grade graduation and it went so well! I did a speech and my parents loved it! I'm officially class of 2015! But I'm kind of scared and a bit nervous about starting high school though. So can you guys please give me tips on how to survive freshman year though so I'll feel less worried?**


	20. Chapter 19 Your Ready

**Chapter 19**

(Cory and Shawn with Maya and Joshua in the hallway in front of Cory's apartment)

"This is it baby bro. Your ready. Your ready to take on the world" Cory said feeling his voice starting to break but trying to say in a proud tone towards Joshua.

"I know. Thank you Cory for everything" Joshua said feeling grateful for everything Cory's done for him.

"If you try to take Maya away from us I will find you. I am Shawn Hunter. I have my ways. I have my people. I will find you guys and forcibly drag you back here" Shawn said threateningly to Joshua.

Shawn didn't even mean this threat his over protective instincts just kicked in when it came towards Maya.

Joshua wasn't worried about Shawn's threat he found it adorable and not at all scary.

Cory nudged Shawn and said, "Dude!"

Shawn turned to Cory and apologized, Okay your right I'm sorry."

Cory turned his head away from Shawn to go talk to Topanga and Shawn went back to Joshua.

Shawn got up in Joshua's face and strictly said, "Okay I only said that because of Cory but I meant what I said."

Cory then turned around and came back and joined Shawn at the door.

"Wait a second Shawn your right" Cory realized.

Cory put his arm around Shawn's waist and they both got up in Joshua's face and threateningly said, "If you try to take Maya away from us we will find you. We are Shawn Hunter and Cory Matthews. The kings. We have our ways. We have our people. We will find you guys and forcibly drag you back here."

Joshua started chuckling at Cory and Shawn.

"Wait why are you laughing?" Shawn asked Joshua wondering what was so funny.

"I'm laughing because your guys over protectiveness towards us is super adorable to me and do you really think I would take Maya away from you guys? No I would never ever do that. I love you guys far too much to ever think about doing that or to even do that. I have a surprise for you guys which I think you'll be really happy about. I bought an apartment two doors down from you Cory. So you can visit 24/7 and Shawn you can come and visit 24/7 when you come to visit Cory. So it's not like we're leaving. We're right here" Joshua said sincerely.

Cory and Shawn both started jumping up and down and screaming, "YAY!"

Joshua had a huge smile on his face watching them being happy.

They both stopped and looked at Joshua with a huge smile.

"Who's the best baby bro in the world?" Joshua asked referring to himself.

"You are" Cory and Shawn both say with a smile.

"I know and you love me" Joshua said feeling proud of himself.

"We do" Cory and Shawn say in unison and then hug Joshua and Maya.

They let go and Cory and Shawn go back in the apartment leaving Joshua and Maya in the hallway.

Joshua and Maya smile at each other proudly and walk hand in hand to their new apartment.

* * *

**There we go guys! The final chapter of Romance In Bloom! Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, and followed up till now! You guys mean a lot to me and I love all of you for it! There'll be an epilogue after this which will be about their kids being born. I put a poll on my profile for the different baby types so go and vote there for the baby type you want! **


	21. Chapter 20 Epilogue

_***~The Epilogue~***_

2 years after Joshua and Maya moved in to their new apartment they were blessed with three little angels.

On August 11 at 9:07 A.M. little Olivia Abigail Matthews was brought into the world. **(*Fun fact guys that's my birthday so I felt I had to use that date and me and Will have the same birthday! We're birthday twins!*)**

Weighing in at 5 pounds and 8 ounces at Manhattan Western Hospital.

Olivia had Maya's curly blonde hair and blue eyes.

She had gotten Maya's lips.

If you would take a look at her she'd look exactly like Maya.

The mini me of Maya.

Maya felt proud to have someone just like her and so did Joshua.

A week after Olivia was born, on August 15th little Conner Hunter Matthews entered the universe at 11:07 A.M.

Weighing in at 4 pounds and 2 ounces.

Conner had Joshua's soft brown hair and blue eyes just like his mom and dad and big sister.

He had gotten Joshua's killer smile which could make any girl fall for him at any moment.

One look at Conner and you'd think it's Joshua's mini version of himself or mini me.

Joshua felt proud that he had a son just like himself which would grow up to be just like him.

Then at 11:15 little Ciara Cecelia Matthews entered the universe.

Weighing in at 3 pounds and 1 ounce.

Ciara had her mom's curly hair but brown from her dad.

Not blonde like her big sister.

She had blue eyes like her big brother and big sister.

Just like how her big brother got their dad's killer smile as did she.

With that smile any boy would fall for Ciara at any moment.

One look at Conner and then Ciara you'd think Ciara would be the girl version of Conner.

Ciara looked exactly like Conner in every way except for the curly hair on her.

Ciara and Conner were identical twins.

Maya and Joshua both felt proud of having three wonderful angels in their lives.

Sure it was going to be tough, but together they can take on the world no problem.


	22. Chapter 22 Special Announcement!

**Announcement time guys! **

**First I just want to thank everyone who's followed this story and reviewed from the beginning! You guys are so sweet and awesome! Your the best! I'm so proud of how this story turned out and I'm so happy you guys loved it so much! It means a lot. The squeal to Romance In Bloom is up now! It's called An Old Flame Returns! Go check it out!**


End file.
